VDF 4 : APOCALYPSE
by Ripper et Leo
Summary: CHAPITRE 13 ! Enfin la suite ! L'enfer et le paradis se mobilisent... Tome 1 et 2 sous Link9
1. Echappée des enfers

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,  
  
Vous l'attendiez tous, et le voilà (lol) : VDF4 : APOCALYSPE !!! Le nouveau tome de la grande saga VDF !!! Ripper et moi même espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que nous à l'écrire. Sans plus de bavardage, je vous porpose de découvrir lasuite des répidantes aventures de nos deux mages. Et n'oubliez pas : Jack Da', Cul, PETARD !!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
VDF 4 : APOCALYPSE  
  
Chapitre 1 : Echappée des enfers...  
  
Une sirène retentissait dans le silence pesant des enfers. Des soldats courraient partout.  
  
- Elle est passée où ? demandait l'un.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Elle s'est envolée, la garce ! répondait un autre  
  
- Faut prévenir Lucifer ! VITE !!! hurlait un gradé.  
  
Le premier démon partit en direction du château de son maître.  
  
Lucifer s'ennuyait ferme. Il tapotait son accoudoir nerveusement. La dernière lettre de sa fille l'avait inquiété. Elle se séparait de Tara. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon il n'aurait pas de descendance. Mais comment convaincre miss McLay ? A ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était quelqu'un d'assez têtue.  
  
« Font vraiment chier ces mortels ! »  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un démon qui déboula dans la salle du trône.  
  
- MAITRE !!!! Elle s'est échappée !!!!!!  
  
- Qui elle ? soupira Lucifer, ravi d'avoir enfin un peu d'animation.  
  
Le démon hésita à répondre. Il craignait la réaction de Lucifer.  
  
- Et bien ? insista le prince des ténèbres en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- La prisonnière 666...  
  
- QUOI ??? hurla l'ange déchu de la lumière en faisant un bond. Donnez-moi ma cape ! Sonnez ma garde personnelle, préparez les dragons ! Faut absolument l'attraper avant qu'elle ne gagne la surface ! DEPECHEZ VOUS !!!! Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un coin reculé d'un cachot, Willow riait comme une démente. Elle l'avait trouvée, la personne idéale pour sa vengeance.  
  
- Hedges, ta dernière heure a sonné. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre elle. Elle t'exterminera comme un vulgaire moucheron ! Tu vas découvrir la peur...  
  
Une ombre se faufilait à une vitesse ahurissante, dégommant au passage quelques démons qui tentaient de l'arrêter.  
  
- On l'a trouvé ! cria un militaire démoniaque en sortant son épée.  
  
Trois de ses camarades vinrent lui prêter main forte, mais en vain. La prisonnière leva la main. En trente secondes, leur sang recouvrait les plaines des enfers, leur tête roulant près de leur corps inerte.  
  
Un démon cornu et rouge l'interrompit encore une fois dans sa course. Au moment où elle levait la main, le démon tomba à genoux.  
  
- Je suis Bullrog le sanglant, ma dame. Je désire me mettre à votre service et vous mener à la sortie.  
  
Que désires tu en échange ?  
  
- Le pouvoir de conquérir.  
  
- Accordé ! C'est par où la sortie ?  
  
Le capitaine des dragons à tête chercheuse se posa. Le démon retira son casque et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Lucifer.  
  
- Désolé, mon Seigneur, on ne l'a pas trouvé. Les dragons n'ont pas réussi à suivre sa trace.  
  
- Mais merde !!! ELLE EST OU ???? hurlait Lucifer. Elle n'a pas pu rejoindre la terre aussi rapidement! Elle doit avoir un complice ! Trouvez le et faites le parler !!!!  
  
Un démon arriva près de son maître, essoufflé.  
  
- Une partie de la garde a été décimée... Mais on sait qui l'a aidé... C'est la sorcière... Elle lui a redonné vie et pouvoir...  
  
- Ah la salope ! Elle va me le payer... conduisez-moi à elle, je m'en occupe personnellement, grogna Lucifer. Vous, là, au lieu de baillez au corneille, écrivez une lettre au paradis disant que la déesse s'est échappée. Merlin doit être mis au courant...  
  
Le prince des ténèbres se dirigea vers le cachot de Rosenberg et attrapa au passage quelques instruments de torture.  
  
« Va falloir que je prévienne Poudlard... Enfin, plus particulièrement Tara. Elle sait ce que représente cette menace. Merde, on est mal barré... » pensa Lucifer en pénétrant dans la pièce sombre.  
  
La porte se referma sur des hurlements de douleur de la rouquine. Lucifer n'était pas démon patron des bourreaux pour rien.  
  
Des grondements résonnaient dans les montagnes démoniaques. Des milliers de démons armés jusqu'au dents marchaient en direction du palais du prince des ténèbres. Le chef de la troupe, Bullrog, haranguait ses troupes, perché en équilibre précaire sur un dragon sauvage.  
  
- LUCIFER VA PERIR ! NOUS PRENDRONS LE CONTROLE DE NOTRE MONDE ET PUIS DE LA TERRE ! LA DEESSE VA NOUS AIDER ! ELLE NOUS A REDONNE CONFIANCE ! MARCHONS VERS LA VICTOIRE MES FIDELES !!! hurlait ce dernier. MEME LE PARADIS NOUS CRAINDRA ! ! !  
  
Des cris de joie s'élevaient des rangs.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, une sublime jeune femme courait à toute allure.  
  
- Enfin de la lumière, je suis arrivée ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant les paroi de la grotte.  
  
Quand elle sortit au grand jour, elle respira à plein poumon. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre de type asiatique.  
  
- De retour sur terre. Et bientôt, de retour chez moi ! Maintenant, cherchons cette clé ! Il faudra aussi trouver des mignons. Et une manucure. Et une esthéticienne. Et une...  
  
La déesse Gloria se mit à rire et reprit sa route en direction de Sunnydale, aux Etats-Unis.  
  
De retour à Poudlard, dans les appartements de Tara...  
  
- PUTAIN T'AS GRAVE DECONNE !!!! s'emporta Hermione.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à me dire, je suis séparée de Léo, je fréquente qui je veux ! sécha Tara.  
  
- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE DIVORCE !!!!  
  
- Et ça ne va pas tarder !  
  
- Tu pouvais aller voir qui tu voulais, mais Mary ! T'as dépassé les bornes des limites !  
  
Hermione partit en claquant la porte.  
  
- Pas encore, mais je peux les dépasser... ANYANKA ! Démon vengeur des femmes bafouées, apparais devant moi et assouvis ma vengeance ! s'exclama Tara.  
  
Anya apparut en un instant.  
  
- Que veux-tu, mortelle ? Prononce ton souhait et il sera exaucé... Tara ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, y'a d'autres moyens pour me joindre, le téléphone, par exemple ! Ou internet !  
  
- Non, je veux que tu me venges ! Léo m'a trompé à plusieurs reprises...  
  
Anya déglutit difficilement.  
  
- Tara... Je ne peux pas punir la fille de mon maître... Je vais m'attirer des ennuis... murmura le démon, en panique.  
  
- Anyanka ! Je souhaite connaître le nom et le lieu de résidence du premier amour de Léo !  
  
Anya soupira. En tant que démon des femmes bafouées, elle était tenue d'exaucer ce souhait. Mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle n'en tirât aucun plaisir.  
  
- Bien, ton vœu va être exaucé !  
  
Tara sourit et nota attentivement tous les renseignements que lui donnait son amie, puis transplana pour Paris. Le démon vengeur soupira puis retourna à son travail.  
  
Ripper n'était pas arrivée depuis quelques jours que déjà, Severus, Ginny et Hermione lui faisaient rattraper le programme des six années de Poudlard qu'elle avait manqué. Minerva lui avait appris le jour de son arrivée qu'elle entrerait en 7ème année, et qu'elle subirait la répartition le jour de la rentrée. Elle s'en foutait. Ce qu'elle aimerait bien, c'est de se retrouver chez les poufsouffles avec Léo ou chez les serpentards avec Rogue.  
  
- Dans ces maisons, on sait faire la fête !!!!  
  
Sous ses aspects timides, Ripper était une véritable déconneuse.  
  
Le mage blanc aimait beaucoup Rogue, mais il avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était tout triste, et ne parlait quasiment jamais. Rip' aurait aimé connaître le moyen de faire renaître un sourire sur ce visage sombre. Mais le maître des potions ne pensait qu'à Sam.  
  
De la Blackstaff avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Hermione. Elle trouvait la directrice de serdaigle super sympa, et elles se remémoraient souvent la superbe cavalcade au mariage de Sandrine. En revanche, elle ne disait pas un mot à Tara, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Ginny avait expliqué au nouveau mage blanc ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, et Ripper, qui comprenait Tara, mais aussi Léo, ne pouvait pardonné à l'américaine d'avoir quitté sa femme. Cet évènement avait bien plombé l'ambiance à Poudlard, mais heureusement que Sirius était là ! Ce dernier l'emmenait toujours faire des blagues le soir. De temps en temps, Léo et Faith les rejoignaient, mais on voyait bien que le mage noir se forçait à sourire. D'ailleurs Ripper trouvait Faith bizarre. Elle ne l'appréciait pas des masses. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la tueuse, pressentiment qui allait se confirmer bien vite.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent. Léo sortait toujours avec Faith, et Tara disparaissait toute la journée pour ne rentrer que le soir.  
  
Léo regardait un DVD, Faith vautrée dans ses bras. A la fin du film, le mage noir embrassa doucement sa compagne qui éteignit la télévision.  
  
- Léo, faut qu'on parle...  
  
- Je t'écoute ma puce.  
  
- Hier, dans ton sommeil, tu as parlé de Tara...  
  
Léo se raidit.  
  
- Tu sais, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher avec elle dans ton état, continua la tueuse.  
  
- Je ne te comprends pas.  
  
- Tu te brimes, tu annihiles complètement ta personnalité avec elle et ça te détruit, alors qu'avec moi, tu te lâches à peu près... Enfin, c'est pas encore ça...  
  
- Je n'ai toujours pas saisi... continua Léo, éberluée.  
  
- Tu es la fille de Lucifer, tu devrais faire régner le désordre, le chaos, la désolation. Tu as des pulsions en toi, je le sens, car tu les libères avec moi... Elles t'échappent. Alors que quand tu es avec Tara, tu n'es qu'un petit toutou que sa maîtresse tient en laisse. Laisse-toi aller plus souvent, et tu iras mieux !  
  
-Tu veux que... je libère mon côté démoniaque ? demanda Léo, abasourdie.  
  
- Oui, c'est le seul moyen que ça marche avec Tara. Maintenant que tu as compris cela, je peux repartir à Londres.  
  
- Non Faith, reste avec moi... Je t'en prie !  
  
- Ta place n'est pas avec moi Léo, mais avec ta femme. J'ai failli briser ton mariage, mais tu peux encore le sauver... Je t'aime...  
  
Faith embrassa une dernière fois Léo et sortit de la pièce. Le professeur de métamorphose resta un long moment à réfléchir, puis s'endormit de fatigue.  
  
Le lendemain, Léo apprit que la tueuse avait demandé à Hermione de la ramener chez Giles. Cette nouvelle avait fait le tour du corps enseignant et Tara se moquait allégrement du mage noir.  
  
- Ca commence à devenir une habitude pour Hedges de se faire plaquer, ces derniers temps ! riait le professeur de DCFM, tandis que Ginny et Hermione lui jetaient des regards noirs.  
  
- Les plus belles relations ne sont pas forcément celles qui durent... Fichisme ! rétorqua Léo avant de se téléporter.  
  
La journée passa lentement. Léo s'était enfermée dans ses appartements et congédiait toute personne. Le soir, Léo en était à sa 1000ème bouteille, et écoutait de la musique dépressive quand on frappa à sa porte.  
  
- DEGAGEZ !! hurla le mage noir.  
  
- Léo... C'est Hermione.  
  
L'ex serpentard se leva en titubant et alla ouvrir. Elle vit la directrice de Serdaigle avec trois valises.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Harry a décidé de me foutre à la porte. Tu comprends, maintenant que Willow est morte et que tout le monde sait que nous avons rompu nos fiançailles... En gros, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien de moi chez toi...  
  
Léo grogna :  
  
- T'as pas l'intention de coucher avec moi pour me larguer après ?  
  
- Euuh... Non.  
  
- Ok, entre !  
  
Hermione installa rapidement ses affaires et elles commencèrent à discuter, verre de Jack Da' à la main quand Severus arriva, complètement déprimé.  
  
- Et bien mon Sev', ça a pas l'air d'aller ?? demanda Léo en lui collant une bouteille de whisky dans les mains.  
  
Le maître des potions en vida la moitié d'une traite.  
  
- Non... Les filles, j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer... murmura-t-il.  
  
- T'en as quatre, fais ton choix ! s'exclama Hermione, tentant de faire sourire son ami.  
  
- Elle me manque...  
  
- Elle nous manque tous, Sev' ! Mais bon, je suis sure qu'elle s'éclate là haut, la morue ! Alors maintenant, refais ta vie ! Trouve toi une jolie petite radasse, et roule ma poule ! répliqua Léo en finissant son verre.  
  
- Ouais, et d'ailleurs, on va faire ça nous aussi ! continua Hermione.  
  
- Tu veux une radasse ? demandèrent en chœur le mage noir et Severus.  
  
- Euh... non... enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire quand on frappa à la porte. Léo se traîna et alla ouvrir. C'était Ripper.  
  
- Salut morue ! Tu tombes à pic, viens picoler avec nous !!! s'exclama l'ex serpentard en filant à son amie une bouteille de vodka pour changer.  
  
- Ah, au fait, demain, Léo et moi, on t'emmène au ministère pour te faire enregistrer en tant que descendante de Merlin. T'auras quelques papiers à remplir, puisque tu prends la suite de Sam dans ses fonctions des différents ordres magiques.  
  
- Mais euh... C'est du boulot en plus ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'en veux pas !! répliqua de la Blackstaff. C'est pas pour critiquer parce que c'est vraiment gentil ce que vous faites, mais putain Léo, j'en peux plus de bosser toute la journée ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser !  
  
Léo se mit à rire, et ils picolèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous a plu ? La suite bientôt si plein de review !!!  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Ripper et Léo 


	2. Perte et désolation

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà le deuxième chapitre du quatrième tome de la saga la plus enfumée et alcoolisée de ! Alors, préparez vos mirettes, éloignez les fillettes, et éclatez-vous !

(putain, faut que j'arrête l'eau, ça me fait rouiller le cerveau...)

Paradise Nightwish : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long. Alors, heureuse ?

Didi :Voilà la suite, ô toi fidèle lecteur de la première publication de vdf ! Merci de nous suivre depuis tout ce temps, ce chapitre t'est dédié !

Dark angel : Alors, on s'est gouré de méchant ! MOUHAHAHAH ! Pas grave ! Gros bisous et à plus !

Caheen : Voilà la suite, et oui, l'histoire continue !! Pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (euh, je m'avance peut-être un peu...)

Dark-evil-Angel : Heureuse que ça te palise, et c'est pas fini ! Longue vie à nos fans ! Bisous

Crazydarkwitch : Go les fans go ! Mdr Bisous et bonne lecture !

Sushi-powa : J'adore ton pseudo ! Voilà la suite, gros bisous et à bientôt !

Ankou : MA NAMOUR !!!!DU SANG DES TRIPES ET DES BOYAUX !! m'enfin, tu devrais savoir ça ! Allez, bisous amour !

Sohaya : LA suite des aujourd'hui, après une page de publicité.. NON, je déconne ! MOUAHHAHA ! Allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Milie m : OH MON DIEU !! UNE TRELAWNEY !! ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH !! lol Crâmer Harry ? Hummm, idée séduisante, j'en parle à Ripper ! Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

°°°°°

CHAPITRE 2 : Perte et désolation.  
  
Le ministère, en ce premier juillet, ressemblait à une fourmilière. Des gens courraient de partout, changeait d'étage, portaient des liasses et des liasses de parchemin.  
  
- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? grognèrent les deux mages.  
  
- Ripper, Léo... Soyez sage... réprimanda gentiment Hermione. Bon, où se trouve le bureau d'état civile ici ?  
  
- DANS TON CUL !!! répliquèrent les deux jeunes femmes, mortes de rire.  
  
Elles se tapèrent dans les mains. Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel, mais laissa tomber pour cette fois-ci. Elle s'appliqua à examiner le plan, tandis que les deux mages commençaient à foutre la merde.  
  
- HEY !!! C'est qui cte vieux con ?? brailla Léo en montrant un homme du doigt.  
  
- J'sais pas... Une expérience génétique qui a mal tourné? proposa Ripper, en rigolant.  
  
La directrice de serdaigle, exaspérée, se tourna.  
  
- Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, on rentre ! Et puis, de quelle expérience génétique vous parl... Oh, monsieur le ministre ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Fudge s'approcha du petit groupe et serra la main à Hermione.  
  
- Excusez-moi, miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Ce sont vos... amies ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux mages qui grognaient qu'elles se faisaient royalement chier.  
  
- Oui, je vous présente Eléonore Hedges et Ripper de la Blackstaff.  
  
- Ah oui, nos deux mages... Mes hommages, mesdemoiselles.  
  
- Rien à foutre de tes hommages ! Nous, on veut aller au bureau d'état civil ! marmonna Léo en s'allumant une clope.  
  
- Tu sais où c'est, papi ? Alors tu nous y emmènes, continua Ripper. J'en ai ras la cocote d'ici ! Si au moins y avait la télé !

Fudge eut l'air interloqué.

- Bin ouais, reprit Ripper, La télé ? Tu connais pas ? Une boîte noire avec des photos qui bouge ??

Le ministre la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Bon, va chier papi ! Arriéré ! finit le mage blanc d'un ton exaspéré  
  
Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
- Euh... premier sous-sol, deuxième porte à droite. Bonne journée, miss ! répliqua Fudge avant de s'en aller, profondément vexé.  
  
Après tout il n'avait que 75 ans.  
  
Les deux mages haussèrent les épaules, chopèrent la directrice de Serdaigle et se rendirent au lieu indiqué. Quand elles arrivèrent, deux femmes étaient en train de parlementer avec une vieille dame à l'apparence peu amène, qui s'endormait à son bureau.  
  
- Bon, vous me les donnez, ces papiers ? demanda sèchement une jeune femme blonde, qui tenait une rousse par la main.  
  
- C'est vrai, ça fait une paye qu'on les attend ! Vous les faites imprimer à Tataouine ou quoi ? demanda la rouquine.  
  
Léo tressaillit en entendant les voix. Elle s'approcha des deux femmes et crut tomber dans les pommes. Hermione et Ripper, voyant que leur amie serrait les poings, s'approchèrent elles aussi. Les deux femmes accoudées au comptoir se retournèrent en entendant le bruit. C'était Tara et apparemment, sa nouvelle conquête.  
  
- Professeur McClay... dit froidement Léo. Que faites-vous avec miss Virginie Marlan ?  
  
La directrice de Serdaigle vit rouge. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce nom, et de ce que ça signifiait pour Léo. Tara avait apparemment retrouvé le premier amour de Léo, symbole de sa crise familiale et de sa fuite en Angleterre.  
  
- Léo ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! minauda Virginie. Tu connais Tara ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ma femme... répondit sèchement le mage noir.  
  
- Non, ton ex femme. Enfin, quand madame la fonctionnaire aura décidé de me donner les papiers de divorce étant donné que tu as brûlés les derniers... répliqua durement le prof de DCFM.  
  
- Pourquoi tu la quittes ? Elle est bonne au lit, non ? Elle a beaucoup d'imagination, si mes souvenirs sont bons... Enfin, elle ne peut pas être meilleure que moi, tu as du le remarquer... minauda Virginie en se collant à Tara.  
  
Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent doucement. Le sol du ministère se mit à trembler. Tara interrompit le baiser, fixa son ex et paniqua un moment. Les yeux de Léo devinrent noirs de geais.  
  
- D'accord. Vous l'aurez voulu, McClay... Je me tire de Poudlard... Que le massacre commence... sécha le mage noir en transplanant.  
  
Ripper regarda Hermione, tétanisée.  
  
- Euh... il se passe quoi, là ? Léo avait pas l'air dans son assiette.. fit remarquer le mage blanc.  
  
Hermione se jeta sur Tara et lui colla une claque. Le mage blanc n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état.  
  
- T'AS GAGNE AVEC TES CONNERIES !!!! ELLE A FAIT UNE RECHUTE ! TU SAIS CE QUE LUI A FAIT CETTE PETASSE ??? hurla la directrice de serdaigle en désignant Virginie, qui commençait à flipper.  
  
- Non, et ça ne me regarde pas... murmura Tara.  
  
- ET BIEN JE VAIS TE DIRE ! Cette salope lui a vidé son compte en banque, s'est tronché une des meilleures amies de Léo, l'a largué dans la foulé, et est allée beugler sur tous les toits que Léo était lesbienne. Léo, quand elle est rentrée chez elle, s'est faite tabasser par son père. Elle s'est enfuie avec un sac comportant le strict minimum et alla chercher refuge chez cette pute. ET ELLE LUI A CLAQUE LA PORTE AU NEZ ! Elle s'est retrouvée à la rue, sans amie ! Le lendemain matin, tu sais où Léo était ?? AUX URGENCES POUR TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE !!! Les pompiers qui l'ont ramassé ont flippé. Ils ont cru qu'elle allait y passer. Ensuite, elle est sortie de l'hosto et elle a du faire la manche deux jours pour se payer un billet pour Londres, où Sam l'a recueilli. Et la suite, tu la connais ! T'AS PAS HONTE DE SORTIR AVEC PAREILLE ORDURE ????  
  
Hermione avait dit cela sans respirer. Tara poussa sa compagne d'un air dégoûtée.  
  
- Je... je ne savais pas... murmura l'américaine. Hedges ne me l'avait jamais dit.  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux. Ripper dévisageait la française avec horreur et fureur. Puis elle se décida d'agir en faveur de Léo.  
  
- AH LA SALOPE !!! s'écria de la Blackstaff.  
  
Le mage blanc se jeta sur l'inconnue et lui foutut un coup de poing. Virginie fut sonnée. Ripper continua à la rouer de coups pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la directrice de Serdaigle ne se décide à les séparer.  
  
- On reviendra plus tard... murmura Hermione.  
  
Elle attrapa Ripper par le bras et les téléporta. Tara, écœurée, ramena la rousse en France et lui jeta un sortilège d'amnésie avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, les professeurs la regardaient avec mépris. Hermione avait du tout leur raconter.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Léo était à la lisière de la forêt de Brocéliande. Elle fumait une clope en lisant un écriteau.  
  
- Forêt de Brocéliande, domaine protégé ? Mon cul oui !Rien à foutre, j'veux trouver cette putain de clairière et il y a pas 36 moyens... grogna le mage noir.  
  
Elle fit apparaître une gigantesque boule de feu et brûla en riant une bonne partie de la forêt.  
  
- Voilà ! J'ai crée un itinéraire bis ! se mit à ricaner le prof de métamorphose. Bon, allons au paradis maintenant !  
  
Elle écrasa sa clope, et se mit à courir en direction de l'arbre sacré. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle y parvint sans encombre. Le mage noir commença à lire le poème inscrit sur le tronc, mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
- PUTAIN !!! Pourquoi ça marche pas, cte merde ??? C4est pas du Rimbaud, mais quand même ! Foutu vers à la con ! Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes...  
  
La directrice de Poufsouffle fit exploser l'arbre d'un regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une force l'attirer vers le haut.  
  
- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt... grogna Léo en fermant les yeux, car la lueur blanche qui l'entourait lui brûlait la rétine.  
  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était entourée d'une centaine d'anges en armure, épée ou arc à la main, la tenant en joue.  
  
- Salut les anges... Où est Charly ? ironisa le mage noir en s'allumant une clope.  
  
- Partez d'ici, si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... siffla Yélahiah.  
  
- On ne veut pas de vous ici... répliqua un autre ange.  
  
- T'es qui toi, l'puceau, pour me parler comme ça ? demanda froidement Léo.  
  
- Je suis Hahahel, colonel de l'armée des anges.  
  
- Et bien crève...  
  
Le mage noir balança une boule de feu et l'ange s'écroula.  
  
- Maintenant, allez me chercher Merlin, où vous subirez tous le même sort ! se mit à rire Léo.  
  
- Je ne pense pas, coupa Locky en s'approchant avec son épée. Tu vas mourir...  
  
- Mais c'est qu'il est bouché du cul l'angounet ? Hey, l'eunuque ! Tu veux me faire quoi, avec ton cure dent ? demanda l'ex serpentard en claquant des doigts.  
  
En effet, la superbe épée de l'ange se métamorphosa en petit cure dent en bois. L'ange trépigna de rage.  
  
- Raphaël, va chercher Merlin... enchaîna Elémiah, le séraphin (tout en haut de la hiérarchie des anges).  
  
Ce dernier s'exécuta et disparut rapidement. Léo était toujours en joue mais s'en foutait.  
  
- Séhaliah, occupe toi d'elle, je vais chercher le mage blanc... On va avoir besoin d'aide... murmura Yélahiah avant de disparaître.  
  
Léo s'était assise sur un nuage et se roulait un joint. Elle se l'alluma négligemment et fuma lentement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle l'éteignit et se releva.  
  
- Bon, il fout quoi papy Merlin ? j'en ai marre de poirauter !!! s'énerva-t-elle. Passons à la méthode radicale. Une minute d'attente, un ange de crever. Commençons !  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard...  
  
Ripper grognait à la table des profs. Elle regardait Tara d'un œil noir et semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge. La blonde ne le remarqua pas, le nez dans son assiette. De la Blackstaff profita de cette inattention pour mettre de la purée dans sa fourchette. Elle arma son tir en direction de l'américaine et allait shooter quand un halo de lumière blanche apparut.  
  
- Ripper ! s'écria un homme beau comme un dieu. Le mage noir est au paradis. On a besoin de vous !!  
  
Yélahiah venait d'apparaître. Ripper sursauta, le coup partit tout seul et Tara se retrouva la gueule pleine de purée. L'ange se saisit du mage blanc. Avant que Ripper n'ait pu répliquer quelque chose, elle avait disparu.  
  
Le prof de métamorphose regarda un ange et claqua des doigts. Ce dernier commença à geler pour finir en statue que le mage noir fit exploser d'un regard.

- Tu as tué Cégétel !!!, s'écria Bouygtel. Locky ! Faut pas se laisser faire !!!

Locky arracha l'arc bandé de Bouygtel et décocha une flèche dans l'épaule du mage noir qui riait toujours.  
  
- MOUAHAHAHHAH.... AIEUH !!! Mais c'est qu'ils se rebellent, ces petits cons... grogna-t-elle en retirant la flèche de son épaule droite. Attendez que je m'énerve. Toi, couillon, tu seras le suivant...  
  
- NON ! s'écria une voix grave.  
  
Merlin venait d'apparaître, accompagné de Gabriel.  
  
- Et bien, j'ai failli m'impatienter ! ricana Léo en soignant sa blessure.  
  
Merlin fit signe à son armée de baisser les armes.  
  
- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda le sorcier.  
  
- Discuter un peu. Qui suis-je ? interrogea le mage noir.  
  
- Vous le savez. Vous êtes l'enfant du démon, de l'ange déchu, ce traître au paradis. L'incarnation du mal absolu, la violence à l'état pur, faite pour régner sur les enfers, vous semez la terreur et la désolation. Sans ami, votre vie n'est que souffrance et solitude, dit calmement Merlin.  
  
- Pourquoi moi ? J'ai gagné ça à une tombola ? reprit Léo.

Merlin sonda la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle avait l'air triste, désemparée.  
  
- La destinée... Nous n'y pouvons rien... continua doucement le vieux sorcier.  
  
- Et que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, quel est mon but ?  
  
- Tout ce que je vous peux dire est d'écouter votre nature...   
  
- Ouais... J'ai tout perdu, alors il ne me reste que ça... Merci pour les conseils, et à un de ces jours... murmura Léo en se téléportant.  
  
- Oui, à bientôt, pour la deuxième guerre des anges... dit calmement Merlin.  
  
A ce moment, Yélahiah réapparut avec Ripper.  
  
- Elle est où la blaireaute que je la calme ? grogna Ripper en faisant craquer ses mains.  
  
- Elle est partie. Mais il faut vous entraîner, car vous allez bientôt vous affronter. Yélahiah, Méhiel, Gabriel, vous irez tous les jours à Poudlard pour lui donner des cours, et ce dès demain ! Gabriel, veuillez raccompagner miss de la Blackstaff à Poudlard.

- QUOI ???, s'écrièrent les trois anges. HORS DE QUESTION !!!

- Et ça va ! Je mors pas ! Enfin... Ca dépend des occases... répliqua Ripper avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- C'EST NON ! Braillèrent de plus bel les anges.  
  
- Non mais putain mais y a un problème de communication chez vous ! Rétorqua Ripper.

- En parlant de ça, Bouygtel ! Cégétel !, hurla Merlin  
  
- Euh il est mort, Monsieur..., intervint Locky. C'est la faute au mage noir !  
  
- Oui bon ! Bouygtel ! Convains les ! Lâcha Merlin, exaspéré.  
  
Bouygtel prit son inspiration :

- J'arrête de vous faire crédit !

ON ACCEPTE !, hurlèrent Yélahiah, Gabriel et Méhiel.  
  
- Au risque de me répéter, Gabriel, veuillez raccompagner le mage blanc chez elle, conclut Merlin avant de disparaître.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En quelques secondes, Ripper se trouva dans la grande salle de Poudlard, tous les professeurs la regardant.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Euh... Pour résumer, Léo a débarqué au paradis, a buté deux anges et s'est barré avant que je n'arrive, répondit Ripper. Après, y a eut une histoire de communication, j'ai pas tout bien compris.  
  
- Merde... grogna Severus.  
  
Tara se leva en silence. Au moment où elle allait regagner ses appartements, Harry reçut la gazette du sorcier.  
  
- A cette heure ? s'était étonné le survivant. Merde, une édition spéciale ! Voyons voir.... OH MERDE !!!!!!!!! RIPPER !!!!! HERMIONE !!!!!!! Venez voir, c'est Léo !!  
  
Sur la première page de la gazette trônait la photo d'un village mis à feu et à sang. Le titre n'était guère plus encourageant : « Village sorcier massacré en Inde : 200 morts, aucun survivant, 30 disparus. L'auteur de ce crime a été identifié par les aurors locaux. Il s'agit d'Eléonore Hedges, mage noir, professeur à Poudlard... »  
  
Les professeurs se regardèrent, sous le choc. Ripper, elle, se leva et colla une baffe à Tara.  
  
- Bien fait pour ta gueule !  
  
Au moment ou le mage blanc allait en recoller une au prof de DCFM, une lettre apparut en un nuage de fumée dans l'assiette de cette dernière. Tara déplia le parchemin et se mit à frémir.  
  
_ Chère belle fille,_  
  
_Ne faite pas cette tête là, vous n'êtes pas encore divorcée de Léo. Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle fait enfin régner la désolation et le chaos. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais ce n'est pas le moment. En revanche, il est temps pour vous de mettre vos ressentiments de côté et d'aller la récupérer. Gloria vient de s'échapper des enfers. Vous savez ce que ça signifie. Je ne peux pas vous aider pour l'instant. Cette garce a déclenché une autre guerre pour s'enfuir avec plus de facilité. Je viendrai vous prêter main forte quand les esprits se seront calmés ici bas. Faites vite, l'heure est grave._  
  
_ A bientôt, chère belle fille,_  
  
_Lucifer._  
  
Tara était figée de peur.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement Ripper, qui trépignait sur place n'attendant que l'occasion de donner la deuxième baffe.  
  
Tara tendit la lettre à Spike qui déglutit pendant toute la lecture.  
  
- Faut aller chercher Giles et Faith... On va avoir besoin d'aide... murmura le vampire après un long moment de silence. VITE !!!!  
  
Hermione ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se téléporta rapidement et revint avec les deux précédemment cités. Faith et Tara se toisèrent du regard tandis que Giles allait faire la bise à Ripper qui devint d'un joli rouge. Ses effusions de joie furent interrompues par un autre hibou qui lâcha un parchemin au dessus de Harry. Ce dernier le déplia et lut à haute voix.  
  
- 2ème édition spéciale : un village sorcier rasé à Madagascar. Les aurors sont arrivés trop tard et ne purent que constaté l'ampleur du désastre. Nous pouvons maintenant affirmer de sources sures que le professeur Hedges, mage noir, est la fille de Lucifer. Apparemment, elle a du recevoir une consigne de son père et prépare Armageddon, le jugement dernier. Espérons que quelqu'un arrivera à l'arrêter à temps. Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, nous rassure : « Miss Collins est peut-être morte, mais sa remplaçante est arrivée en Angleterre. Miss Ripper de la Blackstaff est aussi compétente qu'elle, et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment se prépare à Poudlard la contre attaque... » Suite de ses propos page 22... PUTAIN LE BORDEL !!!!  
  
- Je suis en train de préparer une contre attaque ? Il déconne sec, papi Mougeot ! lâcha Rip'  
  
Les nouveaux venus demandèrent ce qu'ils se passaient. Hermione et Ripper expliquèrent brièvement la situation. Faith serra les poings, tandis que Giles emmena Tara dans une pièce adjacente pour lui passer le savon du siècle.

°°°°°

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous en redemandez ? Lol Alors, reviewez, et vous serez exaucé !

(putain, les vieilles rimes de merde...)

Bisous à toutes et à tous,

Ripper et Léo


	3. Première rencontre avec la bête

Coucou tout le monde !!

Les deux folles reviennent ! Non, revenez, ne partez pas ! Lol !

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre du quatrième tome de cette saga complètement enfummée, et ça ne s'arrange pas ! MOUAHHAHAH ! Enfin, bon vous verrez bien ! Bonne lecture !

Para : Oui, c'est bien la Ripper que tu as croisée on MSN ! Alors, Heureuse ? Lol Papa Lucifer est très désapointé, et en effet, Poudlard va acheter des actions chez Synthol ! Mdr

Milie m : Oui, mes rimes étaient pourries, je reconnais... Mea culpa ! Pour Trelawney, toutes mes confuses, pour Harry, on étudie ça, et du carnage, va y avoir ! Bisous !

Olympe Maxime : MDR ! On a adoré ta review ! On en veut d'autres des comme ça ! Du sang, des tripes et des biyaux, il y en aura, patience ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Caheen : Merci pour Cegetel et Bouygutel, on était bourrée... Bisous et bonne lecture

Didi : Idem, les jeux de mots pourris, c'est notre rayon ! Et y'en aura plein d'autre, rassure-toi ! BISous et bonne lecture !

Ankou : MA chérie ! Ma Namour ! MA toute douce ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

Sushi-powa : Vi, c'est une salope,mais bon, ça va s'arranger ! Voilà la suite, bisous !

Dark-evil-Angel : On espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant! Gros bisous et à plus sur le forum !

Luna Black : ELLE EST DE RETOUR ! ALLELLUIA ! TU m'avais manqué miss ! Ravie que notre délire te plaise toujours autant, on espère que ce chapitre te mettra en joie ! Gros bisous et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des mails, réponse assurée ! Bisous !

Titusdemystique : VAS-Y !! TUE LA !! Non, je déconne Ripper, pas taper ! Voilà la suite, bisous et à bientôt !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CHAPITRE 3 : PREMIERE RECONTRE AVEC LA BETE

Pendant ce temps, Léo arriva à Sunnydale.

- Des meurtres, y'a que ça de vrai dans la vie... C'est orgasmique... Allez, dans quelques minutes, cette putain de bourgade n'existera plus !

Elle se dirigea doucement vers la maison des Summers et sonna. Alex lui ouvrit.

- SALUT LEO !! Ca va ? Sympa ta couleur ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les cheveux bruns au mèches rouge sang de l'ex serpentard.

- Ouais, j'l'ai faite avant de venir, j'trouvais ça fun... Bon, faut que vous partiez d'ici ! Je vous envoie chez Giles avec Dawn tout de suite... dit lugubrement le mage noir.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda Alex, paniqué.

- La ville va exploser. Anya vous rejoindra...

Léo chopa Alex et entra dans la maison. Elle attrapa Dawn et claqua des doigts. Ils disparurent, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mobilier. Léo sortit de la maison et s'éleva au dessus de la ville. Elle souriait sadiquement. Elle tendit une de ses paumes en direction de la ville et fit apparaître une gigantesque boule d'énergie verte et noire.

- Au revoir Sunnydale ! dit-elle en envoyant la boule.

La ville explosa. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus qu'un cratère. Léo éclata de rire, puis aperçut quelqu'un qui se mouvait dans l'espace maintenant dégagé. Le mage noir, étonnée, se posa et s'approcha de la personne. Elle reconnut une femme, qui s'époussetait les vêtements.

- Bon sang de bonsoir ! Toujours aussi vulgaire ce monde ! C'était ma robe préférée ! En plus, j'ai un ongle de casser ! Et pas une manucure dans le coin... grogna la femme.

Elle était rousse, les cheveux bouclées, divinement belle. Léo fut subjuguée.

- Comment avez-vous survécu à l'explosion ? demanda l'ex serpentard.

- Ca ? Une explosion ? Vous rigolez j'espère ? se mit à rire la femme. Mais apparemment, c'est à vous qu'on la doit ! Vous avez sali ma robe et cassez mon ongle ! En plus, vous avez tué mes mignons ! Il y avait un vampire tellement beau ! brailla-t-elle en exhibant sa main.

- Euh... Je... je suis désolée...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous n'êtes jamais rentré dans une boutique correcte de vêtements ? C'est la seule chose de bien dans ce monde. Les soldes. Bien évidemment, il faut tuer tout le monde car sinon, on loupe les bonnes affaires, mais enfin... Mais dites moi, pourquoi cette couleur de cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en observant le mage noir.

Léo regarda ses fringues d'un air interloqué, et frotta ses cheveux colorés.

- Attendez, des vêtements digne d'un loqueteux... Des cheveux en n'importe quoi... Des meurtres... Les yeux noirs... Vous êtes la fille de Lucifer ? continua la femme.

- Co... Comment le savez-vous ? bégaya Léo.

- Votre père m'a parlé de vous pendant qu'il me torturait...

- Vous avez vu mon père ? Mais alors, vous êtes morte ? coupa la serpentard.

La femme s'approcha de Léo et la saisit par la gorge. Le mage noir suffoquait. Le manque d'air se fit cruellement ressentir et la tête lui tournait.

« PUTAIN ! Elle a une de ces poignes la morue ! Elle est pas humaine... »

- ON NE M'INTERROMPT PAS QUAND JE PARLE ! JE SUIS TOUTE PUISSANTE ! JE REGNE SUR LES DIMENSIONS DEMONIAQUES ET JE SUIS BELLE ! INCLINE-TOI DEVANT GLORIA, IMMONDE CREATURE INDIGNE !

« Gloria ? C'est elle qui a rendu folle Tara ! C'est une déesse... Merde ! Je suis mal barrée ! » pensa Léo.

- M'incliner devant toi ? Jamais... murmura le professeur, en crachant à la figure de la déesse. La fille de Lucifer ne s'est jamais inclinée devant personne, si ce n'est son père ! C'est toi, l'immonde créature indigne de vivre. Agenouille-toi devant moi et prête allégeance à Satan.

- Je suis une déesse, dit Gloria froidement. Et la plus belle de toutes.

- DEESSE DES PAUVRES CONNES SANS CERVELLES ! hurla Léo dans un dernier souffle.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça... poursuivit Gloria.

Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Léo qui s'écroula en hurlant.

« Elle m'a brisé les côtes ! J'ai jamais vu une telle force... »

Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Gloria lui enfonça la tête dans le sol, puis partit en riant.

A Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence.

- Putain, faut la retrouver ! beuglait Ripper. Bravo pauvre nunuche blondasse ! Tu nous as bien foutu dans la merde !

Tara tentait de se faire discrète, mais c'était sans compter le mage blanc.

- Oui, bon, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer ! Trouvons plutôt un moyen de la ramener et de lui faire entendre raison, coupa Severus.

- Peut-être que si McLay mettait son amour propre de côté, ça pourrait marcher... siffla Hermione.

- Hors de question ! répondit froidement l'intéressée.

- Bon, cherchons un autre moyen alors... soupira Minerva.

Peu de tant après, à Sunnydale, une flopée de pop se fit entendre. Des sorciers venaient d'arriver de toute part. Deux s'approchèrent de Léo, baguette à la main. Ils la soulevèrent.

- Merde, elle respire encore ! dit l'un.

- Miss Eléonore Hedges, par l'ordre de ministère de la magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour massacres perpétrés à l'encontre de sorciers et moldus et pour la destruction de la ville de Sunnydale ! s'exclama un autre sorcier.

- Ne te fatigue pas, elle ne t'entend pas ! dit un troisième.

Ils embarquèrent le mage noir et transplanèrent.

Albus et Minerva était tranquillement en train de roucouler dans leur lit conjugal quand un hibou du ministère défonça la fenêtre et se posa sur leur lit. Albus prit le parchemin qu'il portait, le lit et fit à Minerva :

- Convoque tout le monde.

Tous étaient réunis dans le bureau de la directrice. Dumbledore commença :

- J'ai un discours à faire, silence s'il vous plait.

Quand il eut l'attention de tout le public, il proclama :

-J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère. Ils ont capturé miss Hedges.

"C'est ça un discours pour lui ?", pensa Sev en soupirant.

- Mon dieu ! J'espère qu'ils ont pris des mesures spéciales ! fit Hermione. Comment l'ont ils capturé ?

- Ils l'ont trouvé à Sunnydale, inconsciente. Visiblement, elle a trouvé son maître. Et il n'est pas très gentil.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? On va la voir, on lui colle deux baffes et elle revient ? intervint Ripper. Ou bien, c'est procès, gna gna et mort ? En plus l'autre taré du ministère va se vanter de l'avoir capturé ! C'était mon boulot ! Merde!

- Rip', pour l'instant, tu as le niveau d'un élève de quatrième année. Tu n'aurais pu rien faire., lui rappela Severus.

- Bon en tout cas, il faut aller au ministère, coupa Albus. Je pressens que ces mal dégourdis vont faire une grosse bourde...

Au ministère, la surveillante de nuit vit débarquer Albus, Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Ripper, Giles et Faith. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de monde la nuit. Albus marche d'autorité et fit:

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de Poudlard, médaille de Merlin première classe. Nous venons voir la prisonnière Eléonore Hedges.

- Hedges, Hedges, répondit la secrétaire en fouillant ses dossiers. Elle est à Azkaban en attendant son procès.

Toute la troupe transplana à Azkaban.

Pendant ce temps là, Léo se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur le sol. Elle se releva lentement, ses côtes la faisant atrocement souffrir.

- Putain, mais ou suis-je ? Deuxième effet démon... J'en ai marre, va falloir que je demande à Mione de trouver un truc pour le calmer... Merde ! Je suis en taule ? Fuck ! Ah la salope, elle va me le payer ! Je vais lui péter sa gueule, à l'autre déesse de merde... Aie... Bon, incantation de guérison...

Elle posa sa main sur son torse, mais, malgré le sort, sa blessure n'était pas totalement guérie...

- Fais chier... Bon, faudrait qu'j'aille voir Mary.. Elle va pouvoir me soigner...

A Azkaban, l'accueil pour la petite troupe fut beaucoup moins jovial. Un gros ours mal léché leur répondit qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure de visite, et qu'il fallait une autorisation signée de la main de Fudge lui même. Et Fudge n'en donnait jamais.

- Mais, contre-attaqua Albus, je suis l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, ordre de Merlin première classe, héros de guerre !

- Vous seriez Merlin lui même que je vous laisserais pas rentrer, p'tit vieux !!

- Mais mais mais..., bredouilla le ptit vieux en question.

De la Blackstaff soupira. Dumbledore commençait à être pathétique comme ça.

- BON ! Le gros plein de soupe, tu m'écoutes ! Parlons en de Merlin, je suis sa descendante, présidente de son ordre ! Mage blanc ! Et même si je suis supposée ne pas tuer, je connais plein de truc pour faire souffrir !! Alors maintenant TU NOUS LAISSES PASSER ! VU ?

Ses yeux étaient révulsés, ses dents dénudés. Le gardien réfléchit un peu et répondit :

- D'accord. Mais pas longtemps. Cachot 567.

De la Blackstaff se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Ca c'est du piston, Albus !

Ils descendirent 5 sous sol, tournèrent dans 6 couloirs et tombèrent devant la cellule 567. Cela rappela "le silence des agneaux" à Ripper. Elle étouffa un frisson. La main de Giles se posa sur son épaule, rassurante.

Le gardien ouvrit la cellule et fronça les sourcils. Il hurla :

- ROB !!! LA 567 A ETE DEPLACE ???? J'AI PAS ETE PREVENU !

Un petit bonhomme arriva.

- Non, Jim, elle est toujours là.

- NON !

Jim ouvrit la porte du cachot en grand. Tous purent voir qu'il était vide. Albus devint blanc.

- Vous avez placé des barrières anti téléportation ?

- Oui, mais vous voulez dire des barrières anti transplanage, non ?

- NON JE VEUX DIRE DES BARRIERES ANTI TELEPORTATION ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE HEDGES NE TRANSPLANE PAS ! ELLE SE TELEPORTE ! ABRUTIS !!!!

- C'est bien l'administration, ça, siffla Severus.

- Messieurs, s'il y a un nouveau massacre, je vous en tiens responsable. Vous venez d'arriver au plus haut point de votre carrière. Les promotions pour vous, c'est fini, dit Ripper d'une voix glaciale. Et croyez moi, je peux faire ça.

Dumbledore fit :

- On retourne à Poudlard. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

- Léo... Que t'est-il encore arrivée ? soupira Mary en voyant le torse nu couvert de bleus de son ex. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amochée...

Elle lui posa quelques bandes.

- M'a fait défoncer la gueule... J'va me venger... grogna la serpentard.

Mary, pour s'amuser, appuya doucement sous le sein droit de son amie. Le mage noir hurla.

- HEY !! Ca fait mal !!!!

- Tu as deux côtes cassées... Aussi je te prierai de ne rien faire d'extravagant pendant quelques temps, sinon ça ne se réparera jamais. Bon, dors dans mon lit, je prendrai le canapé... T'as de la chance que je sois en congé, c'est rare... poursuivit le médecin avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bon, tu vas pas pioncer comme une malheureuse sur un putain de canapé qui grince... Je vais me pousser et t'auras de la place. grogna Léo en passant un tee-shirt. T'as quelque chose à boire, steuplait ?

Mary sourit et se dirigea vers le bar duquel elle sortit une bouteille de Jack Da'. Elle servit un verre au mage noir qui le but d'une traite.

- Merci... murmura Léo.

Le médecin lui fit un clin d'œil, se mit en nuisette et se coucha près de son ex. Le professeur de métamorphose se poussa délicatement pour lui laisser de la place, mais étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Putain de salope de rouquine de merde j'vais te la tuer cte pute...

- Je vois que ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi fleuri. C'est une nana qui t'as fait ça ?

- Mouais... Enfin, une nana, c'est vite dit... Elle est plutôt du type nageuse de l'Est, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... AIEUH !!!

- Humhum... Arrête de bouger, sinon tu vas brailler toute la nuit... murmura Mary en passant doucement ses bras autour des hanches de la serpentard, qui lui tournait le dos.

Léo recula doucement pour se blottir contre son ex, un sourire aux lèvres et elles s'endormirent rapidement.

De retour à Poudlard, les profs et Ripper se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour une réunion extraordinaire.

- Bon, on fait comment pour la ramener, la Léo ? demanda Ripp'.

- Euh... Ca, j'en sais rien... Faudrait demander à la personne qui la connaît le mieux ! répliqua Spike en fumant une clope.

- Peeves ? proposa Harry.

- Mais non, pauvre con... Je veux parler de Satan...

- Ok, j'y vais ! commença Riper en se levant.

- Attend, tu peux pas y aller comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut que quelqu'un t'accompagne...

- Ouais, et je sais qui... murmura Drago. ANYANKA !!! VIENS ICI !!!

Le démon vengeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oh non ! Pas toi ! Je ne venge pas les hommes ! répliqua cette dernière méchamment.

- Tais-toi femme ! T'as rien compris ! Tu dois emmener Ripper voir Lucifer !

- Tu délires ! C'est un mage blanc ! En plus, c'est la guerre la dessous !

Drago la regarda froidement et Anyanka soupira.

- Ok, on part demain matin... Mais on fait vite, car j'ai du boulot ! Rendez-vous dans le parc, à dix heures !

Et sur ces paroles, elle disparut. Les profs discutèrent encore un peu, puis partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le mage noir se réveilla lentement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Mary se tenait au dessus d'elle, observant ses blessures, les sourcils froncés.

- Kesquiya ? grogna la serpentard en s'allumant une clope.

- Bonjour Léo... Il se passe que tu vas devoir rester quelques jours ici. Je ne te laisse pas sortir tant que tu ne seras pas guérie...

- Mais... et ton taff ? Et puis, tu dois bien avoir une vie... privée, non ? demanda Léo en essayant d'attraper la bouteille de whisky qui était restée toute la nuit près du lit.

- Pour le taff, j'ai eu une lettre ce matin... Je suis virée...

- MERDE !! Mais pourquoi ?

- Officiellement, réduction de budget. Officieusement, j'ai refusé les avances du responsable de service. Il a su que j'étais lesbienne, ça l'a choqué, donc je suis virée...

- OH LE SALAUD !! J'vais me le faire, tu vas voir... s'exclama Léo en tentant de se lever, mais le chirurgien l'en empêcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai tous les diplômes requis, je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver un autre emploi... Maintenant, tu restes couchée ! Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner...

Mary s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec un plateau comportant thé, tartines, croissants, jus d'orange, Jack Da' et vodka pour le prof de métamorphose. Elles commencèrent à déjeuner en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question... Pour ta vie privée... demanda Léo en bouffant une tartine.

- Ah, ça... Ben, j'ai eu une aventure il y a quelques semaines... Avec une blonde, un peu plus âgée que toi, du nom de Tara... On ne s'est vue que trois fois... Je ne lui ai pas plu je crois...

Léo serra nerveusement les draps, ce que remarqua Mary.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, c'est mon ex femme...

Le médecin s'étouffa avec son café.

- Qu... Quoi ? Tu étais mariée avec elle ?

- Oui... Mais suite à des complication, je suis en instance de divorce...

Mary posa une main sur l'épaule de son ex.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas...

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas à toi que j'en veux... rassura le mage noir. Bon, elles vont guérir ces putains de côtes ! J'ai des trucs à faire, moi !

- Tiens, au fait, prenons le temps pour bavarder... Ca fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu. Que deviens-tu ? demanda Mary en caressant doucement les cheveux du mage noir qui ferma les yeux.

- En fait... Je suis prof dans un lycée, c'est sympa...

Elles continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la matinée, puis Léo se recoucha, morte de fatigue.

°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! LA suite bientôt !

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo


	4. La neige dans les flammes

Bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

**NOUS AVONS REPOSTE LE CHAPITRE 4 POUR DES RAISONS DE LISIBILITE !**

L'heure est grave. Nous avons, nous autres autrices de VDF une annonce à vous faire. des tambours se mettent à battre au loin En effet, nous lançons un CONCOURS !!!! trompettes à fond !!

Donc ce CONCOURS !!!

Deux catégories : fanart ou fanfictions. Deux prix : le trophée VDF ou des livres dédicacés, respectivement. Date : jusqu'au 30 Octobre 2004.

Envoyer à Leo.Voillot free.fr

Marjorieloze free.fr

Pierrickgras 

N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces, c'est une méthode antispam et anti deletation par que j'ai apprise pendant que j'étais en colo informatique, limite stage en entreprise et…

- RIPPER ! TA GUEULE !

- MAIS EUH ! Je poste le chapitre, je marque ce que je veux !

- Marque les réponses aux revieweurs, toxico de la tél !

- Tu peux parler, alcoolo !

- C'est pas moi qui est reté 14h de suite à s'enfiler des films comme une grosse merde !

- C'est pas moi qui ait une perf au Jack Da' en permanence accrochée dans le bras !

Persos de VDF : MAIS PUTAIN, RETIREZ LEURS LEUR CLAVIER ! C'est notre histoire !!!

Les deux mages : Mais vos gueules, c'est nous chef !

Persos de VDF : LES RAR !

Ripper : oui bon ok, ça vient !

LES RAR (on applaudit bien fort)

Titus de mystique : T'es une des 6 personnes à avoir VDF4 en totalité. Qu'est ce tu fais chier ? Tu veux ta drogue : ouvre le ficher « VDF4apocalypseb »

Dark-evil-angel : Trop court ? Mais euh ! lol 12 pages pour celui ci, ça t'ira ? Merci de tes compliments, c'est sympa !

Grind : toujours aussi court, direct et précis… Yes, sir yes !

Luna Black : Le 'je vous adore les filles' nous va très bien. Mais tu peux en rajouter si tu veux, on est pas contre. Tu as un nouvel ordi ? Cool ! C'est un quoi ?

Olympe Maxime : Un Gloria/Léo ??? BEURKKKKKKKK !!! Alors Superolympe a rempli sa mission et est allée sauver sa coloc ???? Encore une mission pour Superolympe !!!!

Ankou : Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça génial le lattage de gueule du mage noir ! Mais elle m'a Sali la moquette. Winky a passé deux heures à manger les bouts de cervelles collés à la moquette.

Miliem : Pour la bureaucratie, on sent le vécu… lol Quant aux détails du carnage, crois moi t'en auras plus tard… niark niark niark…

Paradise Nightwish : Nightwish, comme le groupe de musique ??? Tu es heureuse, génial ! Encore un orgasme donné par Léooooo ! AIEUH !!!

Bon et maintenant LECTURE !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 4 : La neige dans les flammes.

Anya et Ripper pénétrèrent dans les enfers. Anya était habillée normalement et Ripper avait une grande cape noire avec un capuchon énorme pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage. Dès qu'elles eurent passé l'entrée de la caverne, le mage blanc se sentit écrasée par une pesanteur incroyable.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi, ça ?

Ripper sortit de la grotte. Tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux. Elle rerentra et eut l'impression de porter le monde. Elle grogna et fit un geste, la pesanteur s'évanouit.

- C'est mieux.

Elles arrivèrent à un croisement et le mage blanc voulut tourner à droite.

- Si j'étais toi, intervint Anya, je n'irais pas par là. Ca mène directement aux geôles. Suis moi, nous allons arriver à la partie touristique des enfers.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, le démon vengeur expliqua son plan :

- Bon, on va arriver dans un endroit réservé aux démons. Beaucoup de créatures d'autres dimensions viennent visiter nos supplices. Elles s'en inspirent pour chez elles. Nous sommes très populaires, ajouta t elle d'un air fier.

Elle entrèrent dans une place grande comme un terrain de foot, entourée de falaises dans lesquelles étaient creusées des grottes. Visiblement des magasins de souvenirs, car il y avait de gros néons verts et rouges annonçant :

"Verdetherr, le supplice pas cher"

"Foparir, emportez vos souvenirs"

"Mécédégueu, C'est le mieux !"

Et d'autres encore...

- Ca met mal à l'aise., commenta Ripper.

- Tais toi, tu as la voix trop humaine. Je te rappelle que tu es un de mes amis démons et que tu viens d'une autre dimension. Quand on passera à la douane, je dirais que tu ne parles pas notre langue. Grogne, ça devra passer. Ou raconte n'importe quoi.

Ils firent la queue pour le contrôle douanier. Un énorme démon à tête de requin avec un costume à la Al Capone élimé essayait d'importer des chatons dans une autre dimension. Il se fit refouler et deux démons verdâtres l'emportèrent. Puis ce fut leur tour.

- Anya ! s'exclama le garde. Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'a vu ici !

- Rollouf ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir !

Rollouf exhiba une dentition acérée, d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice. Anya eut un sourire gêné.

- Je te présente... euh... Grrarg !

Ripper eut un air incrédule sous son capuchon.

- Grrarg ? euh Enchanté !, fit le garde.

- Djeimdobré.

- Euuh... Ouais ! Tu es libre samedi soir, Anya ?

- Non, désolée, répondit l'intéressée.

- Dommage ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Grrarg vient visiter nos enfers.

- Affaire ou plaisir ?

- Plaisir.

- OK ! Bon séjour !

Elles dirent au revoir à Rollouf.

- C'était qui, celui là ?

- Mon ancien amant. Et pas de commentaires, s'il te plait. Au fait, ça veut dire quoi "Ricor" ?, fit Anya.

- Djeimdobré, corrigea Ripper. Ca veut dire "Bonjour" en polonais.

Elles passèrent près des magasins. Ripper regarda les fers, les chaînes, les lames, et autres instruments de torture.

- Putain, on se croirait dans un magasin sado maso géant, commenta Ripper d'un ton sinistre.

- Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça à la dure !

Ripper frappa Anya sur l'épaule d'un air outré.

- Bon, je t'explique. Les démons en visite peuvent visiter le palais de Lucifer. Il est souvent là. Viens on va aller s'inscrire pour une visite.

Elles s'approchèrent d'un guichet marqué "Visite du palais du plus cruel des princes des enfers." Un démon miteux qui faisait vaguement penser à un gobelin se limait les ongles avec une hache, assis au guichet.

- Bonjour, monsieur., commença Anya. Nous aimerions visiter le palais.

- C'est fermé !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est fermé !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est fermé !

- Viens Grrarg, on se barre !

Anya tourna les talons en prenant Ripper par la manche et en sifflant :

- Saloperie de fonctionnaire !

Elles allèrent à un autre guichet marqué : "Rendez vous avec sa majesté des enfers."

L'espèce de Troll assis au guichet, émit un vague grognement quand Anya lui annonça son intention de prendre rendez vous. Puis il dit d'une voix rauque et sifflante :

- Son carnet est plein pour les six prochains mois. Vous voulez prendre un rencard pour dans sept mois ?

Anya soupira et répondit :

- Non ! Mais putain ! Il est où, le patron !

Un démon avec des cheveux verts et un gros nez rouge s'approcha d'elles et l'interrompit :

- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas lu 'la gazette des enfers' ? Il y a une rébellion. Lucifer est avec ses généraux en train de combattre.

- Excusez moi, vous ne seriez pas Bozo le clown ?, fit Ripper.

- Grrarg !, grogna Anya.

- Laissez Laissez ! Si, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

- Mais vous n'êtes pas sensé être un objet de joie pour les enfants ?

- Vous avez lu "Ca" de Stephen King ?, demanda Bozo enthousiasmé de rencontrer un fan. C'est moi qui l'ai inspiré. Je me planquais sous son lit...

Puis il éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

- Anya, il faut absolument voir Lucifer.

- Je sais.

- On y va comment ?

- Il y a des taxis., dit Anya.

En effet, il y avait des gros dragons jaunes or à pois noirs avec des sièges sur son dos. "TAXI DRAGONS ! 1 KM 1 LUCIOR"

- Lucior ?, demanda Ripper.

- La monnaie de l'enfer. J'en ai un peu à la banque. Viens, on va y aller.

Elles traversèrent la place, passèrent près des magasins sado maso, et entrèrent à Hellgoths.

Des fantômes de Gobelins étaient derrière des guichets et n'arrêtaient pas de tamponner des liasses de documents.

- Mon dieu, même morts, ils sont banquiers..., murmura le mage blanc.

Anya éclata de rire et les Gobelins la fusillèrent du regard.

Elles s'approchèrent d'un guichet et Anya fit :

- Bonjour, je voudrais faire un retrait. Compte 1232.

Le gobelin eut un regard désapprobateur et tendit sa main ectoplasmique. Anya sortit la clé du coffre et la posa dans la paume. La clef traversa la chair et tomba par terre. Le gobelin étouffa un juron.

- Excusez moi, je viens juste de mourir.

- C'est pas grave., répondit Anya en ramassant la clé.

Elles suivirent le Gobelin jusqu'au coffre et Anya ouvrit le coffre. Ripper et la démone entrèrent.

- Ils n'aiment pas les retraits, souffla Anya.

Elle prit la totalité des pièces d'or et elles sortirent de la banque. Elles rejoignirent les taxis dragons. Le premier de la file leur dit d'une voix profonde et grave:

- Je vous dépose où ?

- QG de guerre de Lucifer.

- Je ne peux vous déposer qu'au périmètre de sécurité du QG, à 10 km de là. Il y a 898 kilomètres, vous avez les luciors ?

- Je n'en ai que 854., répondit Anya.

- Je vous déposerai donc à 44 Km de la barrière. Mettez les pièces dans ma sacoche.

Anya obéit et le mage blanc et la démone montèrent sur les sièges. Le taxi s'envola et ses passagères manquèrent d'être désarçonnées.

- Mettez les ceintures de sécurité., grogna le dragon.

Les femmes se hâtèrent d'obéir. Elles arrivèrent 6 heures plus tard. Ripper avait dormi tout le long et Anya avait tenu le crachoir au dragon qui s'était avéré une vraie pipelette.

- ..., les Beatles, c'était de la vraie musique ! Maintenant, regardez les boys band, Britney Pire, Christina Aguichla et tout ça, c'est du n'importe quoi... Oh ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Je vous dépose là !

Elles descendirent. Elles étaient en plein milieu des Terres Désertes. C'était une steppe à perte de vue, balayée par un vent glacé. Ripper resserra sa cape autour d'elle tandis que Anya ne semblait pas gênée.

- C'est fait pour que seuls les humains soient gênés. Quand les prisonniers s'échappent, ils se perdent et réatterrissent ici. Les démons ne sont pas affectés. C'est une mesure de sécurité, si tu veux., expliqua la démone.

- C'est sérieux, l'enfer, dis donc.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu as bien fait de dormir dans le taxi. Ici, tu fermes les yeux, tu es morte. Même moi, je ne pourrais rien faire. C'est ici que Léo a erré pendant six mois, trois jours, pour la Terre.

- Bien, je résume la situation, déclara Ripper, après un silence. Il faut qu'on fasse 44 bornes dans un trou pourri venteux, en espérant qu'on se paume pas, pour arriver à un contrôle qu'on passera sans doute pas. Ensuite 10 bornes au milieu d'un camp militaire, pour forcer l'entrée de la tente du prince des enfers. C'est génial.

- T'es optimiste.

Ripper lui lança un regard sombre.

- En avant, lança t elle d'un ton faussement joyeusement.

------------------------------------------

- PUTAIN ON EST PAUMEE !!!

Le cri de Ripper résonna dans les steppes infernales.

------------------------------------------

- TOI ! TA GUEULE ! T'avais dit à droite au croisement !

- MAIS Y EN A PAS DE CROISEMENT !!!

- Y EN A PLEIN LE CUL DES ENFERS !!!

------------------------------------------

- Va chier ! grogna Anya

- J'en reviens pas, t'es chez toi, et t'es paumée !

- Et alors, tu t'es jamais paumée chez toi ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé les chiottes et le frigo, si tu veux savoir !!! répliqua sèchement Ripper

Un toussotement les interrompit.

- TOI TA GUEULE !, hurlèrent elles en choeur avant de se figer.

Un horrible démon cornu se tenait devant elles. Derrière lui, dix autres démons armés jusqu'aux crocs, enfin, aux cornes.

- Je suis Bullrog, le chef des rebelles.

Oups, l'ennemi de Lucifer.

Ripper n'avait qu'une simple épée. Anya n'était pas armée. Inutile de penser à l'affrontement direct. Mieux valait essayer de négocier.

Le mage blanc s'inclina et dit d'une voix solennelle :

- Bonjour à toi, Chef des rebelles. Tu as un grand courage de vouloir imposer tes idées, et d'y réussir aussi bien.

Le chef eut l'air intrigué et Anya eut l'air choqué.

- Tu as forcé Lucifer à lever son armée. Tu l'as forcé à se retrancher derrière dix Km de soldats. Bravo, votre majesté.

- Toi, tu me plais bien, fit Bullrog.

------------------------------------------

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le campement des rebelles. Enfin, plutôt dans une friterie géante. Il y avait de la graisse partout et ça puait la crasse.

- Ils auraient pu nous dire qu'ils avaient élu domicile dans les cheveux de Rogue.

PAF !

- Désolé, c'est parti tout seul !, s'exclama Ripper en voyant Anya par terre.

Elles virent avec horreur un démon se moucher le groin dans les pattes avant de se les nettoyer dans une bassine qu'il passa à son voisin. Son voisin se rinça la bouche avec.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans la tente de Bullrog. Après s'être assis et désaltéré, le démon entama la conversation.

- Grrarg, vous ne venez pas d'une autre dimension, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes humaine. Je vous ai vu sensible au vent des steppes.

- C'est exact.

- Que faites vous ici ?

Ripper réfléchit un court instant.

- Vous savez que la fille de Lucifer s'est rebellée ? Je suis son émissaire. J'ai un message pour Satan.

- Je pourrais faire une alliance avec elle !

- Je ne suis pas habilitée à discuter de cela.

- Pourriez vous lui dire que Bullrog souhaiterait se joindre à elle pour conquérir les trois plans d'existence ?

- Certainement, fit le mage blanc.

- Prenez un peu de repos. Vous n'êtes qu'à un kilomètre du campement. Vous êtes sous ma protection. Ensuite, vous prendrez un de mes dragons pour aller porter votre message à Lucifer. Vous êtes mes AMIES !, s'exclama Bullrog sous les vivats de ses soldats.

------------------------------------------

Le dragon que Bullrog leur donna était un petit gris, nerveux et rapide. Ripper conduisait, car le dragon n'avait pas voulu d'Anya pour dirigeant. Bullrog lui avait fait un petit cours.

- Pour le faire décoller et aller plus haut, tu serres les genoux et tu tires les rênes. Pour le faire descendre, tu tires les rênes vers le bas. Pour ralentir, tu tends les jambes et tu ramènes sa tête vers son buste, à l'aide des rênes. A droite, à gauche, c'est comme un cheval.

Mais quand le dragon prenait le mors aux dents, on faisait quoi ?

Ripper et Anya tenaient à peine sur son dos, manquant d'être désarçonnées à chaque instant, le dragon volait vers la tente de Lucifer à toute vitesse, et ne répondait plus aux ordres, rênals ou hurlés. Elles étaient poursuivies par toute la cavalerie infernale à dragon. Ripper, plus que terrorisée, avait relâché son aura, et son statut de mage blanc brillait comme un phare.

Immédiatement, tous les démons l'avaient repéré et les avait coursées. Dix mille démons. Au minimum.

Une flèche vola et toucha le petit dragon gris à la cuisse. Il rugit de douleur et s'écroula vers le sol.

- SAUTE ! hurla Ripper quand elles furent à deux mètres du sol.

Le mage blanc et la démone sautèrent. De la Blackstaff se réceptionna en faisant une roulade comme son prof de karaté lui avait appris et Anya se rétama, genre grosse merde. Elle se releva difficilement, en se tenant les côtes et en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite.

- Ma cheville est tordue, dit elle en désignant sa jambe gauche.

Les démons les encerclaient, prenant leur temps maintenant que leurs proies étaient acculées.

Ripper dégaina son épée. Les démons éclatèrent de rire et le mage blanc profita de cette occasion pour passer sa lame à travers le torse d'un de ses ennemis et récupéra sa képhérah.

Le mage blanc n'avait jamais combattu à au sabre égyptien, mais il y avait un début à tout. Les képhérahs étaient rapides et mortelles si on les maniait bien. Les démons attaquèrent. Délaissant Anya qu'ils savaient blessée et démone, tous contrèrent leurs agressions sur Ripper.

Cette dernière n'eut que le temps de parer une attaque à la hache. Le démon qui la maniait fut emporté dans son élan et se rétama la gueule dans ses copains. Le mage blanc fit quelques parades. De toute façon, il y avait tellement de démons que à chaque coup, elle faisait mouche.

Elle avait tué une bonne centaine de démons. Elle avait mal aux bras, aux jambes, et toujours, il en arrivait... Ripper n'était plus qu'en mode automatique, se battant avec l'énergie du désespoir, à bout de nerf, à bout de souffle.

Un démon avec une lance perça le bras gauche de Ripper. Elle poussa un cri et lui balança le Képhérah dans la gueule. AIE ! Mauvaise idée : désarmée face à des démons à perte de vue.

- CA SUFFIT !!!

Les démons se figèrent. Un magnifique homme blond se tenait devant elle. Il avait une vague ressemblance avec Lucius Malefoy, mais en beaucoup mieux.

- Prince Lucifer ! Ces deux intrus essayait de t'assassiner., fit un démon rougeâtre.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !!!, hurla le mage blanc.

- Ah ? Et que venais tu faire ici ? Me jurer allégeance, peut être ?, demanda Lucifer, l'air méprisant.

- Faut pas rêver, non plus. Héééé !

Un démon venait de presser sa lance contre les flancs du mage blanc, ce qui lui valut un magnifique regard noir.

- On voulait vous dire, oh magnifique..., commença Anya.

- SILENCE TRAITRESSE ! hurla Lucifer. JE M'OCCUPERAI DE TOI QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC CELLE LA ! Et tu trouveras son sort enviable comparé à celui que je te réserve.

- Lucifer, je..., fit Ripper

- TU TE TAIS AUSSI !

- Mais...

- SILENCE !

- Enfin...

- LA FERME !

- Lucif...

- TA GUEULE ! J'aime un beau combat ! Tu te bats bien... Tu vas combattre jusqu'à la mort. Mais pas à main nue, ne t'inquiète pas. Rék ! Rends lui son arme.

Le dénommé Rék arracha la képhérah du crâne du démon en un horrible bruit de succion. Puis il la lança au mage blanc, qui la récupéra d'un geste vif.

- BATTEZ VOUS ! hurla le maître des ténèbres. Et toi, dans ma tente !, ordonna t il à Anya qui obéit.

Ripper, les dents serrées, agrippa la poignée de son arme plus fermement. Si elle allait mourir, autant mourir en mage blanc mais surtout avec la dignité de la guerrière qu'elle était avant tout.

Autour d'elle, c'était l'enfer.

------------------------------------------

- Bien Anya, c'est bien ton nom, n'est ce pas ?, dit Lucifer. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que signifie ce mage blanc là dehors.

- Maître, nous avons un message à vous transmettre. C'est pour cela qu'elle est là.

- Allons, tu sais qu'un mage blanc en enfer, c'est comme de la neige dans les flammes, ça disparaît. Et elle va disparaître. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ma fille ?

- C'est à propos d'elle justement.

Anya n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il y eut une énorme explosion et une lumière blanche éclatante. Lucifer réprima un cri de douleur et chercha à se protéger de la lumière. L'entrée de la tente vola et Ripper entra, auréolée de lumière. Derrière elle, une traînée de démon mort. Un champ de cadavre.

Lucifer se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Dehors, mage blanc !

- Alors déjà, moi c'est Ripper, ok ? Mage blanc, ça fait insultant dans votre bouche.

- C'est le cas..., répliqua le prince des Ténèbres d'un ton méprisant.

- Maintenant, tu m'écoutes, ok ? Et tu te la fermes pendant que je parle !

Lucifer eut l'air scandalisé, mais se tut.

- Ta fille a pété un câble. Elle a détruit plein de villes sorcières, et elle continue. Alors tu vas nous aider à l'arrêter, ok ?

- Ma fille s'est décidée à accomplir son destin ? C'est fantastique !

- On a besoin d'elle pour buter Gloria ! Pas d'une pétasse qui fait tout sauter sur son passage !

- Tu parles de ma fille comme ça, cria Lucifer.

- Je parlerai de ta fille comme je veux ! C'EST CLAIR ? A ton avis, qu'est ce qui se passera si Gloria s'aperçoit qu'elle a de la concurrence pour la destruction de la planète ? Elle tuera Léo ! Est ce que Léo est assez puissante pour résister à Gloria ? NON ! La preuve, elle s'est faite écrabouiller comme une mouche sur le pare-brise d'un semi-remorque ! IMBECILE !, acheva Ripper, hors d'elle.

Lucifer réfléchit quelques instant. Puis il dit :

- Ok, on verra ce que je peux faire. Pour le moment, faut que j'écrase cette rébellion ou quand je reviendrai, ce ne sera plus Lucifer, prince des ténèbres, mais Bullrog, prince des ténèbres et ça c'est niet. Ca m'a pris l'humiliation de ma vie immortelle pour avoir ce trône et je veux le garder. OK ? Donc je mate Bullrog - et je vais avoir un mal de chien à y arriver vu que tu viens de décimer mon armée, imbécile ! - j'en fais un exemple et je règle le problème Léo. Je vais demander à Merlin si il ne peux pas me prêter quelques anges... soupira Belzébuth.

Et avant que Ripper ou Anya n'ait le temps de dire ou de faire quelque chose, Lucifer esquissa un geste de la main et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la caverne.

Ripper sortit de là et consulta sa montre.

- J'y crois pas ! Heure terrienne, on a été là-dedans 15 minutes !

Et elles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit prévu pour le transplanage pour Poudlard. Anya jurait qu'elle avait entendu Ripper marmonner entre ses dents :

" J'serais bien allée faire du shopping sado maso. "

Elles rentrèrent rapidement à Poudlard, racontèrent ce qui s'est passé aux Enfers et la promesse de Lucifer, puis Ripper continua à prendre des cours de magie en attendant le dîner, tandis qu'Anya retournait à ses tâches quotidiennes.

------------------------------------------

Vers 19h00, Mary réveilla l'ex serpentard et elles dînèrent en regardant un film. Et c'est sur les coups de 22 heures que tout dérapa. Léo, qui voulait se laver les dents, débarqua en trombe dans la salle de bain, alors que son amie se changeait. Le médecin était en sous vêtements et, suite à cette vision sublime, Léo ne put résister. Elle se glissa derrière le chirurgien sans bruit et dégrafa le soutien gorge. Mary se retourna.

- Léo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être couchée !!!

- C'est avec toi que je veux « être » couchée... murmura le prof de métamorphose.

Le mage noir attrapa sensuellement Mary par les hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le médecin se débarrassa rapidement de ce qui lui restait de vêtements et déshabilla à la hâte son ex. Elles finirent sous les draps, à passer une nuit inoubliable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END !

Et voil ! Vous pensiez qu'on allait oublier la scène de cul du chapitre, hein ??? lol

Alors, on n'oublie ni le CONCOURS, ni de REVIEWER ! Donnez nous l'inspiration… lol

Et on lance un sondage :

Avec qui Rogue va-t-il se remettre, à votre avis ?

Allez ciao !!!

Et bisous !

Ripper et Léo…


	5. Apprentissage

Chers Lecteurs et Lectrices, Bonsoir.

Aujourd'hui, moi Bernard Pivot, je reçois pour votre grand plaisir deux monuments de l'écriture fanfictiennes, deux Harrypotteriennes à la fois épicuriennes et sophocliennes qui manient la plume avec autant de délicatesse qu'un marteau. Bien sûr, la grâce de leur écrit s'affichent dans leur nombreux « Mais ta gueule, Connasse ! », paroles qui je suis sûr, résonnent comme un appel dans le cœur de toute une génération. Mais sans plus tarder, recevons nos deux génies du clavier, j'ai nommé Ripper de la Blackstaff et Léo Hedges !!!!

QUARANTE FLEURS A LA DOUZAINE !!!! ACHETEZ MES BELLES FLEURS !!!

Jetez nous même vos pots de fleurs usagés, on aime ça !!!!!

Et sans plus tarder, pour conclure cette émission passionnante, les RAR :

Olympe Maxime : QUE DE COMPLIMENTS. En fait, on attendait que tu nous mettes une review pour uploader !!! Gaffe, on va plus passer les portes avec nos têtes tellement gonflées. Merci !

Titus de Mystique : T'as tout ce que tu veux et t'arrêtes de taper tes scandales, ok namour ?

Grind : Et une suite, une !

Luna Black : Allez fais le ton dessin ! On l'attend ! lol J'adore ta citation !

Dark-evil-angel : Je t'explique, Titus de Mystique est mon meilleur pote (Mon Ripper ) dans la vie. Et puis le meilleur moment, c'est l'attente…

Crazydarkwitch : Merci !

Didi : Je pense que le surréalisme du chapitre 5 va concurrencer celui du 4. A toi de voir ??

Ankou : Bouffeuse de cervelle ? Mais t'aurais du la voir qd Léo s'est coupé le pied ! Elle léchait les gouttes de sang par terre !!!

Milie m : C'est toi !!!! C'est toi !!!!! Les précisions du concours sont au début du chapitre 4 !

Paradise Nightwish : J'ai découvert ce groupe récemment ! Il est génial ! Ma préférée, c'est phantom of the opera ! Tu connais Stratovarius ?? C'est dans le même style. Télécharge alpha & omega, tu verras, c'est génial !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 5 : APPRENTISSAGE

Fidèle à leur promesse, les anges firent leur apparition à Poudlard à 6h du matin, au lever du soleil. A cette heure là, tout le monde dormait. En plus ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'apparaître dans la chambre de Tara. Gabriel, en la voyant endormie, ses cheveux blonds comme un halo autour de sa tête, se mit à rire.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yélahiah, intrigué.  
  
L'archange regarda ses deux collègues, et dit :

- Regardez comme ça, elle ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Si ! La vierge Marie ! s'exclama Méhiel.  
  
Gabriel claqua des doigts, et Tara ouvrit les yeux. Les deux autres anges s'étaient rendus invisibles. La prof de DCFM cilla et s'assit dans son lit. Elle avait reconnu un ange et savait qu'il n'était pas une menace.

- Que me voulez-vous ?, s'exclama-t-elle

- Je suis l'archange Gabriel, le messager de Dieu. Je suis venu vous dire que vous portez le futur messie en votre sein, Madame, vous êtes enceinte.

- Mais mais mais, balbutia Tara. C'est impossible ! Je suis lesbienne !

- Parce que vous croyez que votre prédécesseuse, Marie, avait donné son corps à un homme ?  
  
Tara ouvrit des yeux ronds, et s'évanouit. Yélahiah et Méhiel redevinrent visibles. Ils étaient écroulés de rire.

- Ca m'avait manqu ! Deux milles ans que j'avais pas fait ça ! Ca fait du bien ! ricana Gabriel.  
  
Méhiel fut le premier à redevenir sérieux.

- Bon. C'est bien de s'amuser mais on a un travail à faire et ce n'est pas ici qu'on va trouver le mage blanc.  
  
Les trois anges sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à visiter le château en quête du Ripper perdue.  
  
Des halètements sortaient d'une pièce ; il y avait aussi des chuchotements, des gémissements, et des gloussements. les anges se regardèrent et eurent un sourire taquin. Il faut savoir qu'une des activités préférées des anges est d'observer les expressions des humains durant l'acte sexuel. Allaient-ils résister ? Évidemment que non ! A chaque fois, c'était des crises de rire, des imitations...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce... et ressortirent aussitôt. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien le propriétaire de ce lieu car ils avaient joué Merlin sait combien de belote avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gabriel ? tu es tout pâle !, dit Méhiel.  
  
Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer.

- C'était Dumbledore !, gémit Yélahiah. c'était vraiment pas beau à voir, vraiment pas... Je vais être malade...

- En effet tu es vert....

------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois anges se baladaient dans les couloirs encore vides. Enfin, ils entendirent un bruit de pas. Drago Malefoy fit son entrée et écarquilla les yeux à la vue des majestueuses créatures. 

- Euuh salut ? fit il

- Bonjour Humain, répondit Gabriel, je cherche le mage blanc. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Troisième étage, quatrième couloir à gauche, derrière le tableau d'un chevalier. Vous avez l'intention de la réveiller ? Parce que si j'étais vous, j'attendrais. À six heures vingt du mat', Ripper n'est pas commode...

- Nous sommes des anges, répondit Yélahiah. Nous sommes là pour lui enseigner. Nous serons ses maîtres d'armes.

- Et en plus, vous allez lui coller du boulot ! Mais, vous allez vous faire massacrer ! Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez...

Les trois anges arrivèrent devant le tableau. Le chevalier piquait un roupillon. Gabriel toussota et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Messeigneurs ? Vous désirez ?

- Parler à Ripper de la Blackstaff, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Le chevalier fit un bond en arrière et dit :

- Je ne vais pas la réveiller ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? il est bien trop tôt !

- Laissez nous entrer, ordonna Yélahiah.  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit et les anges entrèrent dans les appartements de Ripper. il y avait une tapisserie bleue, et des épées suspendues au mur. Au bout de la pièce, il y avait un lit au fond duquel un mage blanc dormait. Il y avait deux bureau de travail en face de ce lit.

- Mage ? Mage réveillez-vous, nous avons du travail., dit Gabriel.  
  
Un grognement sortit des tréfonds du lit. Gabriel retenta sa chance :

- S'il vous plaît il est déjà tard, nous avons une demi-heure de retard...  
  
Un réveil s'envola et heurta l'archange en plein front. Ripper ne s'était même pas réveillée. Yélahiah et Méhiel étouffèrent un rire sous le regard furieux de Gabriel. Yélahiah insista :

- Vraiment, il faut vous réveiller maintenant.  
  
Mais cette fois, ce fut pire. Toutes les épées se décrochèrent de leur support et se précipitèrent vers les anges. Ceux-ci pâlirent et sortirent de la pièce, coursés par les épées. Ils refermèrent limite le portrait et entendirent les lames se ficher dans la porte.

- On a eu chaud, commenta Méhiel.

Et voici comment ils se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines. Ils s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à discuter quand une créature moche, petite aux grandes oreilles s'approcha d'eux. Dobby, voyant les mines déconfites de ses visiteurs, leur servit du café. Les anges n'y avaient jamais goûté.- C'est amer. 

- C'est dégueulasse.

- C'est trop fort.

- Dobby a de quoi adoucir tout ça.  
  
Et l'elfe de maison leur servit une bonne dose de Jack da'. Après tout c'est ce que prenait toujours le professeur Hedges.

-Ah bien c'est meilleur maintenant !, s'écria Gabriel.  
  
Yélahiah et Méhiel approuvèrent vivement. Ils en burent quatre ou cinq. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'alcool. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient des figures décomposées et chantaient des cantiques paillards.

- Bon, les mecs, j'ai envie de déconner ! s'exclama Méhiel en finissant d'une traite une autre tasse.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai une idée... Venez, on va rire ! poursuivit Gabriel en se levant.

Ils titubèrent dans les couloirs du château, se bouffèrent quelques murs et croisèrent Peeves qui se foutut allègrement de leur gueule. Ils se perdirent dans Poudlard jusqu'à arriver devant une porte sombre. Ils entrèrent en silence et Gabriel ricana en voyant un homme brun, qui dormait.

- Voilà ma victime. Bon, planquez-vous les gars, et faite pas de boucan.

Méhiel et Yélahiah devinrent invisibles immédiatement. Gabriel prit une grande inspiration.

- Mahomet ! Homme du désert ! Lève-toi et écoute moi ! Dieu m'envoie pour te dicter sa loi ! Alors prend note de sa bonne parole ! dit-il de sa grosse voix.

L'homme endormi se réveilla d'un coup. Il attrapa sa baguette et menaça l'ange.

- Moi, Severus Rogue, maître des potions, je n'ai jamais personne me laisser dicter des conneries. C'est moi le prof, donc tu écoutes, petit con ! Je retire 100 points à je sais pas qui, et deux heures de colles tous les soirs de la semaine.. Maintenant... DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sinon je jette un impardonnable sur ta tronche de tafiolle !!!! brailla le directeur de Serpentard, hors de lui.

Les trois anges ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent rapidement.

--------------------------

A peine remis de leur cuite, les trois anges firent connaissance de leur élève. Ils s'attendaient à un être docile et soumis, ils ne furent pas déçus.

- C'est vous les trois flans qui avait tenté de vous introduire dans ma chambre ? Le chevalier vous a laissé entrer ? Lui, je vais l'engueuler... - Non, ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé !, s'écria Yélahiah. - Bon bin c'est à vous que je devrais casser la gueule, alors...  
  
Yélahiah eut un sourire assuré. Il était l'ange des arts militaires : il était impossible de le battre en combat. - En parlant de ça, se lança-t-il, nous sommes les trois anges professeurs. Je serais votre maître d'armes, Méhiel sera votre professeur de connaissance théorique du monde paradisiaque et Gabriel vous apprendra à interpréter vos visions. Voyez-vous, si la précédente mage blanc avait eu une force d'esprit plus importante, elle aurait eu des flashes, des visions qui lui auraient annoncé le futur. Vous avez cette force d'esprit, donc vous aurez ces visions. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui vous apprenne les interpréter. Nous allons établir un planning et vos leçons de magie devront passer après cela. J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais combattre le mage noir est plus important que vos études. Laissez-moi vous offrir ceci : il a été forgé dans les forges angéliques et a les mêmes propriétés que Excallibur, mais il est plus pratique à transporter. Et c'est un élément de surprise : le mage noir ne vous attendra pas à avoir ceci.  
  
Il lui tendit une arme courte. Ripper la reconnut immédiatement : - UN SCRAMASAX !!!!  
  
Et elle sauta au cou de Yélahiah. Celui-ci se raidit mais sourit. 

- C'est bon, fit le mage blanc avec un léger sourire, je ne vous casserais pas la gueule.  
  
Méhiel lui tendit un plan. Il était simple. Tous les matins, 4 heures d'entraînement physique avec Yélahiah. Début d'après midi, 2 h de théorie paradisiaque et 2h d'interprétation. Ensuite, cours de magie.

- Et je dors quand dans tout ça, moi ?, grogna Ripper.

- Vous aurez le loisir de dormir tout votre saoul quand on sera débarrassé du mage noir, répondit Gabriel d'un ton sec.

Les autres professeurs entrèrent. Les femmes hétéro se mirent aussitôt à baver, Hermione, Ginny et Minerva se traînaient pratiquement par terre devant les anges.  
  
Il est vrai qu'ils étaient tout trois très séduisants : Gabriel : ses yeux bleus et sa blondeur, Méhiel et son air innocent, ses yeux or et ses cheveux argent et Yélahiah n'était pas en reste avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts. Tous trois avait un corps parfait sans graisse. Ni trop musclé, ni trop plat, parfait. Ils portaient un pantalon blanc. Gabriel avait une tunique bleu pâle sans manche. Méhiel portait une chemise blanche et Yélahiah avait une armure de cuir qui ne cachait pas grand chose et qui dévoilait beaucoup.

L'entraînement physique commença. Yélahiah se mit torse nu, à la grande joie des femmes qui restèrent pour regarder les deux combattants. L'ange était un maître d'armes impitoyable et ne tolérait aucune faiblesse. Ripper détestait le sport mais aimait le combat. Ce fut une matinée violente car le mage blanc et l'ange n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer mais elle fut satisfaisante car de la Blackstaff apprit quelques mouvements utiles.  
  
Puis vint connaissances théoriques. Méhiel était un très bon professeur mais la matière n'intéressait pas Ripper. Cela lui rappelait trop histoire de la magie. En gros, c'était l'histoire des guerres de l'enfer contre le paradis. En fait il n'y avait que cela, les anges étaient pratiquement immortels et ne changeaient jamais de poste.  
  
Interprétation était plus intéressant. Gabriel était un bon prof aussi et le cours consistait à s'asseoir, à méditer, et à attendre les visions. C'était relaxant et après une dure journée, ce cours était le bienvenu.

Après un court dîner, Severus et Hermione remirent la main sur le mage blanc et la traînèrent de force à son bureau pour étudier les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Elle alla se coucher à minuit et demi, la tête pas tout à fait sur les épaules et les anges durent encore essuyer une attaque d'épée le lendemain matin, quand ils essayèrent de la réveiller.

Après quatre jours, Yélahiah déclara :

- Il te faut un partenaire. En effet si je suis dans l'action, je ne peux pas voir tes défauts. Ne connaîtrais-tu pas quelqu'un qui sache manier l'épée ?

- Si, Il y a Rupert Giles.

- Fais le venir.

Le mage blanc obéit. L'observateur et Ripper commencèrent à se battre sous les commentaires de Yélahiah.

- Plus haut le bras... Attention à ta jambe gauche ! Giles ! Le poids sur la jambe arrière.

Puis ce fut le drame. Ripper fit une attaque et la lame perça la jambe de Giles. Celui ci poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula. Yélahiah ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un instant plus tard, un ange apparut. Le maître d'arme le présenta sous le nom de Yéialel. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la jambe de Giles et elle guérit. Il fit un court salut.

- Yéialel, l'ange de la guérison. Il est très pratique, dit Yélahiah. C'est mon frère de plume.

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre.

--------------------

- J'ai reçu un hibou, annonça Albus le lendemain.

- C'est bien. Albus, vous avez des amis., commenta Ripper.

Giles et elle partagèrent un petit sourire. Les autres sourirent aussi.

- C'est du conseil des observateurs.

Giles, Tara et Spike se figèrent.

- Que veulent ils ?, fit Rupert d'une voix mauvaise.

- Une audience. Ils veulent nous parler.

-----------------------

Quentin Travers et un autre du nom de Mickael Flint arrivèrent après qu'Hermione ait été les chercher. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau. Il y avait Dumbledore, Ripper et Giles.

- Bien, Messieurs, fit Dumbledore, je peux connaître la raison de votre venue.

- Miss Eléonore Hedges est le mal incarné. Nous, les observateurs, luttons contre le Mal. Nous sommes venus vous proposer notre aide. Même si nous avons quelques différences de point de vue, nous regardons dans la même direction : l'extermination du mal. Nous avons 50 observateurs entraînés au combat et prêts à servir sous vos ordres., fit Travers.

D'après sa voix, il semblait agir à contrecoeur et Giles remarqua que Flint surveillait Quentin de près.

Les trois de Poudlard se concertèrent du regard.

Ripper se tourna vers les deux observateurs.

- Bienvenue dans nos rangs.

-----------------------

Yélahiah alla voir Ripper environ une heure après son entrevue avec le Conseil.

- Tu as bien fait d'accepter leur offre. On n'est jamais trop. De même, Merlin met à ta disposition le grade de colonel de l'Armée Angélique, Hahahel étant mort. De ce fait, tu as 500 anges à ta disposition.

- C'est toi le général de cette armée ?

L'ange eut un sourire fier et répondit que oui.

-------------------------

Ripper, en rentrant dans sa chambre, trouva Skorp au pied de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, mon toutou ??, s'exclama t elle d'un ton joyeux.

Skorp aboya, prit le bas du pantalon du mage blanc et tira en direction des escaliers.

- OK OK, je viens. Tu vois ? Je te suis.

Le chien la mena directement aux anciennes serres de Sam, qui avaient été reconstruites. Dedans attendaient un trentaine de chiens. Ce n'était pas la meute de son père, elle en était certaine. Les chiens aboyèrent en choeur en la voyant arriver.

- C'est bien ce que tu fais, Skorp !, dit Ripper en s'agenouillant et en caressant son chien. Me faire une meute mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Ca va être un rude combat, tu sais et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Les yeux du chien brillèrent et il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il jappa et donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue de Ripper. Celle ci éclata de rire.

- Ok, tu seras du combat.

-------------------------

Au bout d'une semaine, les trois anges décrétèrent leur élève prête à se battre. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de contacter le mage noir. Puis Hermione eut une idée de génie.

- EUREKA !! Qu'est ce que Léo aime plus tout ? Boire et fumer. Où conserve-t-on ça ? Dans la serre. On brûle la serre, et on la contacte télépathiquement, elle sera tellement furieuse qu'elle rappliquera immédiatement. Et en piste, Ripper !

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-------------------------

Il y eut un magnifique feu de joie, cet après midi là. L'armée de Poudlard ( l'AP ) était assemblée. Elle était composée des observateurs, des anges et des chiens. Giles commandait les différents bataillons d'observateurs. Yélahiah commandait les anges et Skorp les chiens. Les professeurs de Poudlard constituaient les renforts. Ils avaient mis au point une stratégie. D'abord envoyer les anges, puis les observateurs et Ripper attaqueraient ensuite secondée par les chiens. Et si cela tournait mal, les profs intervenaient avec une réserve de cent anges.

Le combat aurait lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes. Hermione prévint l'ex Serpentard par télépathie.

- Léo ?

- MIONE ! Ca fait super longtemps ? Ca va ?

- Euh... oui !

- Y'a une méga couille dans le potage ! Une déesse surpuissante est revenue ! Faut le dire à Spike et McLay, ils la connaissent...

- Euh... On a fait brûler ta serre... poursuivit le directrice de Serdaigle.

Mary paniqua à la vue de Léo. Les yeux du mage noir devinrent subitement noirs et son visage affichait une mine patibulaire.

- L... Léo ?

- Faut que j'y aille... Je reviendrais... Granger, tu vas crever...

Et elle disparut. Mary secoua la tête, se pinça voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé et resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées pendant un long moment.

Un grondement se fit entendre. La terre commença à trembler. Il y eut des éclairs et le tonnerre rugit sur les terrains de Poudlard. Il grondait, tournoyait et faisait trembler les fenêtres.

Dix secondes plus tard, le mage noir était à Poudlard, entouré d'un halo de lumière noire et rouge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouahahahahah ! La suite si l'on a des reviews !!!!! On attend toujours des fics ou des fanarts pour notre concours !! Rappelez vous, jusqu'au 30 Octobre !

Allez, à la prochaine,

Ripper et Léo !


	6. Retour du mage noir

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Et voilà le résultat du grand concours VDF !!!!

Pour le fanart, c'est Luna Black !!! On applaudit la gagnate !!! Et pour la fanfiction, c'est Titus de mystique ! BRAVO !! Leurs oeuvrs seront prochainement affichés sur le site de vdf ! Que nos deux gagnants nous envoient leur adresse par mail pour recevoir leur cadeau ! Voili voilou ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre haut en couleur, on espère qu'il vous plaira !!!

Pas de rar, car Ripper est chez elle, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et moi, je me prépare pour aller chez mes parents !

CHAPITRE 6 : Retour du mage noir...

Le mage noir regarda l'armée qui se trouvait là et se mit à rire.

- Par Satan, mais quelle accueil digne d'un roi !

- Ouais, mais les rois, on leur coupe la tête ! répondit Ripper en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Que c'est mignon, elle essaie de me faire peur... Gouzou gouzou gouzou

- Je te signale que tu es seule contre plus de 500 personnes... Alors, entre nous, qui doit avoir peur ?

- Ok, alors pour toi, Ripp', je vais reprendre depuis le début. Je vois que les profs ont mal fait leur boulot. Tu peux pas me tuer...

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Yélahiah.

- Si vous me renvoyer en enfer, qui va s'occuper de Gloria ? Ripper toute seule ? Vous, les 500 eunuques ? Vous réfléchissez deux secondes ? Les anges, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler des affaires terrestres. Vous avez eu juste une petite permission de quelques jours pour instruire votre élève. Ripper seule contre la déesse ? Notre petit mage blanc va se faire massacrer, que les profs l'aident ou pas, ça reviendra au même ! Alors tue-moi Ripper, et tu envoies tous tes petits camarades à une mort certaine... dit calmement la fille de Lucifer en s'allumant une clope.

De la Blackstaff et ses amis se regardaient. Ils avaient oublié ce petit détail. Dumbledore soupira et prit la parole.

- Et vous, qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Vous tuer ! répondit joyeusement le mage noir.

- Mais... Et Gloria ?? demanda Minerva.

- Rien à foutre... poursuivit le prof de métamorphose.

- Léo... tu ne nous a jamais laissé tomber avant. Pourquoi cette fois ? interrogea Hermione.

- OH ! Miss Je Sais Tout ignore quelque chose ? Et bien, écoute moi et prend des notes. Ouais, Léo ne vous aurez jamais laissé tomber... Sauf que la boulette de l'autre blondasse radasse (dit-elle en désignant Tara) m'a réveillé. Léo, je l'ai calmée, elle est sous mon contrôle. Là, vous parlez au démon...

- Léo est schizophrène ? demanda Ripper.

- Putain... plus c'est blanc en magie plus c'est con... NON !!! ELLE EST PAS SCHYZO !! ELLE EST POSSEDEE PAR MOI !!! Et vous devrez vous y habituer, car si vous me tuez, l'alcoolique perdra tous ses pouvoirs ! ricana le mage noir en éteignant sa clope. Alors, qui veut se faire buter en premier ?

- Mais, si vous nous tuer, vous vous ferez massacrer par Gloria ! intervint Giles.

- J't'explique un truc, le rosbif ! Je vais l'aider, cte déesse. Elle veut rentrer chez elle. Pour y arriver, elle doit ouvrir les dimensions démoniaques. Donc installer les enfers sur terre. Hors je règne sur les enfers. Donc en fin de compte, ça m'arrange ! Résultat des courses, si vous me tuez, vous crevez, et si vous me laissez en vie, vous crevez. Vous êtes perdant dans tous les cas !

Le démon se mit à rire devant les mines déconfites de ses adversaires.

- Eléonore ! VIENS ICI !!! beugla une voix.

Tous se retournèrent.

- Lucifer ? demanda Gabriel, étonné.

Le prince des enfers, accompagné de 5 démons, venait de faire son entrée. Il attrapa sa fille par l'oreille et l'entraîna à part.

- AIEUH ! AIEUH ! AIEUH ! Mais ça fait mal bordel !!! grogna le démon.

- Maintenant tu te calmes ! Je ne veux pas de guerre sur Terre ! Si tu ravages cette planète, comment veux-tu qu'on la gouverne après ? Le bordel se fera au paradis ! continua Belzébuth (qui est un des nombreux noms de Lucifer). Alors, le démon, coucouche panier, et tu laisse revenir ma fille ! Allez, et que ça saute.

- Non, veux pas !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! poursuivit Satan, exaspéré.

Et il colla une méga claque dans la gueule de sa progéniture qui tomba évanouit sur le coup.

- N'empêche, une bonne baffe pour élever un gosse récalcitrant, y'a rien de mieux ! dit Lucifer en se frottant les mains. GABRIEL, MEHIEL, YELAHIAH ! VENEZ ICI !! NON MAIS VOUS ETES PAS CONS ?? HEUREUSEMENT QUE MERLIN M'A APPELE !! ON VOUS A DIT DE CALMER LE MAGE NOIR, PAS DE LE TUER !!!!! ON AURAIT FAIT COMMENT SINON ??

Les trois anges se regardaient, l'air penaud.

- RETOURNEZ LA HAUT ! Merlin va vous passer un méga savon avec St Pierre ! Allez, FILEZ !!!

Tous les anges présents disparurent aussitôt.

- Maintenant, à nous deux, chère belle fille... siffla Satan en s'approchant de Tara. J'espère que vous êtes contente ! Que vous en vouliez à la chose qui me sert de fille, je comprends. Mais modérez vos ressentiments parce qu'avec vos conneries, vous avez faillit faire disparaître la terre ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes la seule à la tenir en laisse ? ALORS AU BOULOT !!!!!!

Le professeur de DCFM regardait son ex beau père avec une fureur contenue. Cependant, n'étant pas suicidaire, elle n'ajouta rien.

- Albus, Giles, faites des recherches pour trouver qui est la clé que Gloria veut.

- Mais c'est Dawn ! s'exclama Spike.

- Mais non, elle n'était utilisable qu'une fois. En revanche, veuillez cacher cette jeune fille, car elle risque de se faire tuer. Miss Granger, vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente ici. Oh ne prenez pas vos grands airs, c'est pas dur ! Cherchez un moyen pour calmer mon rejeton avant qu'elle ne tue tout le monde ! Et vous, le mage blanc, entraînez-vous en magie ! Les exercices physiques avec les saintes tafiolles, c'est bien, mais Gloria, vous ne pourrez la tuer qu'avec la magie ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une guerre sur les bras, et je me suis absenté trop longtemps !

Le prince des enfers et ses démons disparurent, laissant tout le monde sur le cul. Ce fut Ripper qui sortit de sa léthargie la première.

- Bon, si on commençait les recherches ? Giles, Minerva, Tara et moi, on s'occupe de la clé. Albus, Drago, Severus et Hermione, cherchez un moyen de rendre Léo le plus inoffensif possible. Allez, on s'active ! On se sort les doigts du cul et on se bouge ! beugla-t-elle en voyant ses collègues amorphes.

- Euh... pour l'instant, je vais l'emmener dans ses appartements. On va pas la laisser au milieu du terrain... dit finalement la directrice de Serdaigle en désignant le mage noir toujours dans le coltard.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, jeta le mobilis corpus et emmena son amie. Les autres professeurs se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Bientôt, les étagères se trouvèrent vidées de leurs livres. Severus lisait « Mille et une façons d'apprivoiser un démon », Drago « le traité des démons », Albus « Avoir un démon chez soi : de la manière de le nourrir à son éducation », tandis que Tara se plongeait dans « les dimensions parallèles, comment y accéder », Ripper et Giles relisaient les notes que l'observateur avait écrit leur de leur bataille contre la déesse et Minerva s'arrachait les cheveux sur « Les dimensions démoniaque et leur clés ».

- Bon faut récapituler, dit soudainement Minerva. Elle cherche une clé. Ce n'est plus Dawn. Elle la recherche à Sunnydale, qui n'existe plus. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'est pas autre part dans le monde. C'est très peu probable qu'elle la trouve. Elle pourrait être ce bouquin ou bien, un quelconque enfant au Mali ou un vieillard Japonais.

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire "on sait ça et ça peine de nous le rappeler." En effet il était fort possible qu'ils ne mettent jamais la main sur la clef. Et ça valait mieux ainsi, se disait Giles. La clef était en sécurité quelque part dans le monde, inconnue de tous. Si jamais elle était à Poudlard, Gloria pourrait lancer une attaque et récupérer la clef. 

Ils bossèrent pendant plusieurs heures et avaient l'espoir de trouver quelque chose avant la fin de l'été.

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements d'Hermione et Léo...

Le prof de métamorphose ouvrit doucement les yeux et grogna.

- Et merde... J'en ai marre...

- Léo ? demanda Hermione, qui bouquinait assise à son bureau.

- Oui, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répliqua sèchement l'ex serpentard.

- Un démon, par exemple...

- Non, il est parti... enfin, pour l'instant... regrogna Léo.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? demanda la directrice de Serdaigle, méfiante.

Le mage noir soupira, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha un superbe rot.

- Ok, c'est bien toi ! Excuse-moi, mais on prend des précautions...

- Ouais, c'est bon, ça va...

Hermione posa son livre, se jeta sur Léo et l'étreignit. Le mage noir rougit d'un coup.

- M.. Mais Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia le mage noir.

- Tu m'as fait peur... murmura la directrice de Serdaigle. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais dans ton état normal...

- Ben si, tu vois, fallait pas paniquer ! continua Léo en caressant maladroitement les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Je vais trouver une solution... On va faire taire le démon qui est en toi...

- Si tu veux Mione ! Mais serre un peu moins fort, j'étouffe...

- Excuse-moi ! dit l'ex gryffondor en reculant. Euh... Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

- Dvd, bouffe et biture, ça te tente ?

- Evidemment ! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Et elles se matèrent les intégrales de Absolutely Fabulous en picolant toute la nuit. Vers quatre heure du mat, elles étaient profondément endormies, Hermione dormant en travers sur une Léo encore habillée.

Le lendemain matin, les profs prenaient le petit déjeuner quand Severus entra dans la pièce en hurlant :

- Des aurors !!!!

- Hermione ! Sortez Miss Hedges d'ici et cachez là !, ordonna Dumbledore.

La directrice de Serdaigle obtempéra et emmena Léo par la petite porte derrière la grande table des professeurs. Celle-ci protesta, en clamant qu'elle voulait "défoncer la gueule des salopards d'enfoirés de trous du cul de connard d'aurors à la con" qui avaient osé la "foutre dans un putain de trou à rat sur une saloperie d'Île toute pourrie".

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur un mage noir furax, que les aurors firent leur entrée. Ils se mirent en rang et leur chef s'avança. Il était grand, musclé, à l'air arrogant. Il dit d'une voix sévère :

- Nous savons que l'accusée Eléonore Hedges, coupable de meurtres et de vandalisme se trouve en ces murs. Nous allons l'arrêter. Coopérez ou il y aura des représailles.  
  
Le mage blanc se leva et alla se planter droit devant l'auror.

- Avez vous des preuves ?

- Oui, elle est ici, nous avons fait des sorts de recherche.

- Non, que c'est elle la coupable.  
  
L'Auror éclata de rire.

- Non mais vous plaisantez ! C'est dans tous les journaux !

- Il y a quelques années, ces même journaux prétendaient que Voldemort n'était pas revenu., intervint Dumbledore.  
  
L'auror se renfrogna et répliqua d'une voix cassante :

- Vous voulez des preuves ? En voici !  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et dessina dans l'air une sorte de symbole celtique qui dura dans les deux minutes. Il avait l'air extrêmement concentré et il tirait la langue. Du coin de l'oeil, Giles aperçut un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux. Il émit un sorte de grondement provenant du fou rire contenu.  
  
Enfin, un sachet apparut dans sa main. C'était un sachet à preuve comme chez les moldus, remarqua le mage blanc. Dedans il y avait un joint et le cadavre d'une bouteille de Jack Da'  
  
Ripper éclata de rire :

- C'est ça que vous appelez des preuves ????  
  
L'Auror grogna et déclara :

- Qui d'autre pourrait se saoûler et se droguer en détruisant une ville. Vous m'excusez si je ne vois qu'une seule personne.  
  
A ce moment, Rogue se leva.

- Justement !, dit il en allant rejoindre Ripper. Vous ne voyez qu'une personne pouvant faire ça. Vous avez pensé à la conspiration ?  
  
L'auror était sur le cul. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Severus se retourna vers ses collègues et fit un clin d'oeil à Giles. Celui ci eut un bref sourire, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre le Groupe des Défenseurs de Léo.

- Oui, imaginez. Vous voulez faire emprisonner quelqu'un qui boit et qui fume. Vous faites un truc qu'elle aime bien, et vous disposez une bouteille de sa boisson préférée et un mégot de ce qu'elle fume.

- Bonne défense, monsieur, rétorqua l'Auror, mais nous avons analysé la salive. C'est celle de Hedges.

- Le château regorge de bouteilles vides et de mégot de joint, répondit Ripper. Je parie que dans mille ans, on en trouvera encore.  
  
L'Auror regarda ces trois personnes qui défendaient une meurtrière de sang froid. Un mage blanc qui défendait un mage noir ! C'est comme une tueuse qui couchait avec un vampire, ça n'existait pas ! Le mage blanc au milieu, le maître des potions à sa droite, l'autre homme à sa gauche. Tous trois arborait un sourire dédaigneux, méprisant et moqueur.  
  
L'Auror en eut brusquement assez.

- Bon ! Ca suffit. Je vais chercher la prisonnière !

- En l'absence de preuves, vous devez abandonner les poursuites ? demanda Ripper.

L'Auror ne répondit et Albus le fit à sa place.

- Oui !  
  
Le sourire de la Blackstaff s'élargit encore. Elle leva la main droite et le sachet aux preuves s'enflamma. L'Auror le lâcha et s'employa à l'éteindre. Deux autres vinrent l'aider mais rien n'y fit. Tout était fondu et brûlé, on ne reconnaissait plus rien.  
  
L'Auror avait les yeux exorbités, la bave aux lèvres :

- JE VOUS ARRETE !!! ILS VOULAIENT UN MAGE JE VAIS LEUR RAMENER UN MAGE !!! ILS ONT PAS PRECISE LEQUEL ILS VOULAIENT !!!!  
  
Il se tourna vers Albus et les autres profs. Ils avaient besoin de leur témoignage, celui des aurors ne comptaient pas quand il y avait des témoins civils neutres.

- Vous êtes témoin de cette destruction de preuves ???

- Je n'ai rien vu, répondit calmement Albus.

- Moi non plus, dirent tous les autres.  
  
Cette fois, le chef Auror péta les plombs.

- LE MAGE !!! DUEL !!!!  
  
Severus et Giles se rapprochèrent instinctivement de Ripper. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau face à un Auror.  
Elle leva une main rassurante et fit :

- Ok J'accepte.  
  
Les deux adversaires se firent face et se mirent en position :

- EXPELLIARMUS ! hurla l'Auror.  
  
Ce qui n'eut aucun effet, à part de provoquer l'hilarité de tous les résidents de Poudlard. Ripper n'avait pas de baguette. Elle avait un sourcil levé, ironique.

- A mon tour, murmura t elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Elle leva la main et l'Auror fit un magnifique vol plané. Elle s'amusa quelques minutes et le laissa retomber. Elle fit apparaître son scramasax et le mit sous la gorge de l'Auror et dit d'une voix glaciale et mortelle, presque inaudible :

- Ne revenez jamais plus ici. Le mage noir n'a rien fait. Vous n'avez aucune preuve... et pas de témoins... alors maintenant **DEHORS** !!  
  
L'Auror se releva précipitamment et fit signe à ses hommes d'obéir. Ils partirent tous, la queue entre les jambes et pissant presque de peur.  
  
Ripper se tourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous la regardaient bizarrement.

- Bin quoi ? J'ai pris des cours !

Ca vous a plu ? Vous en revoulez ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !!!!

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo


	7. Fort Boyard attaque !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ripper au téléphone !

Nous précisons que nous avons écrit la deuxième partie de ce chapitre sous alcool.

Suite à la pression des membres du HRFRHO, la suite est en ligne... Et en plus, c'est une meute de loup affamé qui attend ce chapitre... Donc je vais être brève. Alors les RAR :

Dark-evil-angel : le téléphone est ouvert mais elle t'a donné un faux numéro. Merci pour les bons souhaits !

Olympe maxime : oui nous aussi on a aimé la baffe !!! lol Evidemment, on a visité pdet que tu dormais ! Quelle question !

Luna Black : Pourrais tu nous refiler ton adresse ? Léo l'a paumé, envoie la sur ma messagerie. Merci ! Autre chose... C'est une bouteille VIDE ! lol

Siryanne : Severus va aimer sa main... lol C'est une histoire Main/Rogue...

Didi : Et une suite en ligne !

Paradise nightwish : si les chapitres sont aussi éloignés, c'est parce qu'on est qu'au chapitre 17. Dès qu'on essaye de se saouler, y a un pote qu arrive. L'alcool les attire !

Ankou : Mérites tu une réponse ?

Miliem : MERCI !!! voici un chapitre ! Les autre lecteurs peuvent te remercier, on ne comptait pas poster ce chapitre ce soir !

Sahada : Ils sont sous le pseudo Link9.

Voilà nouveau chapitre !

CHAPITRE 7 : FORT BOARD ATTAQUE

Le reste du repas se passa calmement. Après s'être sustenté, les professeurs retournèrent dans la bibliothèque et Ripper continua à apprendre le programme de cinquième année. Vers quatre heures, Hermione débarqua dans la bibliothèque et attrapa un livre de potion.

- Où est Léo ? demanda Rip', en levant le nez de ses cours.

- Dans le parc, sous sa forme animagus. Elle se prélasse au soleil... répondit la directrice de Serdaigle en feuilletant son traité.

- C'est l'heure de la connerie quotidienne ! enchaîna sadiquement le mage blanc, tout en repoussant sa chaise. Dray, Sev', Giles, viendez ma bande...

Les compères suivirent leur amie dans le parc. Hermione soupira, et partit aussi, curieuse de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. McGonagall, Harry et Ginny se joignirent à la petite bande.

La directrice de Serdaigle n'avait pas menti : le félin noir dormait tranquillement, le soleil réchauffant sa fourrure.

- Hermione, prend ta forme animagus et occupe là...

L'ex préfète en chef acquiesça, et se transforma en Lynx. Elle s'approcha de Léo et commença à lui gratter le ventre. La panthère noire se mit sur le dos et ronronna, les yeux fermés. Pendant ce temps, Ripper fit apparaître un gros tuyau de pompier et régla le jet d'eau froide sur puissance maximum. Severus, Drago et Harry attrapèrent le tuyau et le dirigèrent sur le prof de métamorphose. McGonagall compta jusqu'à trois, et tourna la manette. Hermione s'éloigna rapidement tandis qu'un jet d'eau froide atteignait la panthère qui se remit sur patte en rugissant.

- RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas contente... proposa Ripper en riant.

- Euh... Vaut mieux dégager... murmura Drago en voyant les yeux noirs de l'animagus qui s'approchait.

- Mais non ! Encore un coup de flotte ! Minerva ? continua le mage blanc.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit sadiquement la directrice.

Et rebelotte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la panthère était trempée des pattes à la tête. Ses poils noirs lui collaient au corps et dégoulinaient.

- Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque pitié... Regardez, elle a la peau sur les os ! se mit à rire Severus.

La panthère partit en courant et en feulant. Les professeurs se regardèrent, surpris.

- C'est pas son style... Elle prépare quelque chose... murmura Hermione, qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.

- C'est clair, suivons là ! s'exclama Ripper en se précipitant vers le château.

Ses collègues partirent à sa suite. Minerva eut un arrêt cardiaque en arrivant dans le hall. L'animagus était en train de faire ses griffes dans toutes les boiseries et tous les rideaux du coin. La directrice de Poudlard agita sa baguette et fit venir un balai. Elle commença à poursuivre la panthère dans les couloirs en tentant de lui mettre des coups de balais dans la gueule, l'animal foutant de l'eau partout. Puis, un cri déchirant retentit dans les couloirs. Ripper et ses amis se précipitèrent en direction du hurlement. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Minerva évanouie devant son bureau, et la gargouille gardienne de la porte braillait à tout va :

- LE PROFESSEUR HEDGES M'A PISSE DESSUS !! C'EST UNE HONTE !! EN 1000 ANS DE CARRIERE, JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS VU CA !!! JE DEMISSIONE !!! criait la statue, outrée.

Drago se retint de rire, mais voyant que Harry était secoué de spasmes, il partit en courrant pour exploser quelques couloirs plus loin.

- Comme si j'étais un vulgaire réverbère... Je vais sentir la pisse pendant les mille prochaines années... SNIFF ! Je ne suis plus digne d'accomplir ma tâche de gardien, j'ai été souillé... pleurnicha la gargouille.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que l'équipe Recherche ( Hermione, Giles, Rémus, Minerva, Dumbledore, Drago et Rogue ) se démenait pour trouver des informations sur Gloria, le passe partout et le moyen de la tuer, les deux mages faisaient des duels magiques, discutaient de leur boulot, et se regardaient des films.

Un soir de fin juillet, Léo, Sirius et Ripper se mataient un film sur l'amitié entre un homme de quarante ans et une femme de vingt ans de moins que lui...

- MAIS PUTAIN IL VA LA BAISER OUI ??????

- PUCEAU AVEUGLE !, hurla le mage noir. Sirius, ce mec, il est pédé ?

- Définitivement pédé, confirma l'animagus.

A ce moment, Severus passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Eeeeuuuh... Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation sûrement très... euh intéressante, mais...

- Severus, t'as quel âge ?, fit Léo.

- C'est pas tes oignons, gamine !

- Allez... Quarante cinq, quarante six, à vue de nez...

- Non mais ça va pas ??? Trente-huit !

- T'as une gamine de dix-huit ans dans ton lit, tu la baises?

Le maître des potions et le mage blanc échangèrent un court regard avant de détourner les yeux.

- Bin euuuhh, répondit Severus, Oui ?

- TU VOIS ???, s'exclamèrent Ripper et Léo sur un Sirius qui avait soutenu qu'une telle amitié était possible.

- Ouais, mais Severus, il est pervers, protesta Sirius d'une mauvaise fois sans faille.

- Tu allais dire quoi, Severus ?, demanda Ripper.

- On a trouvé le moyen de trouver le passe-partout !

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Mais vous m'avez pas laissé le temps !, s'écria le maître des potions, choqué.

- Qui a trouvé ?, fit Sirius.

- Minerva.

Léo, Ripper et Sirius bloquèrent net. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans un silence total et éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais elle sait pas lire la viocque !!!!!!, dit Léo entre deux éclats de rire.

- Nan sérieusement Sev', qui a trouvé ??

- Minerva.

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

Le maître des potions saisit le mage blanc par l'épaule et la força à sortir de la pièce.

- Bon t'es la moins co... la plus raisonnable des trois, on y va, ils nous suivront peut être.

Il eut raison, Léo et Sirius, complètement pétés de rire, pratiquement en rampant, les suivaient, dix mètres en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la bibliothèque. Des éclats de rire et des reniflements genre cochon les suivaient. En voyant Rogue qui tenait le bras de Ripper, Giles se leva et le foudroya du regard.

A ce moment, Léo et Sirius firent leur entrée. Tous les fixèrent quelques secondes puis devant le silence frappant, et plus qu'éloquent, les deux abrutis levèrent les yeux et virent huit paires d'yeux les fixer d'un air hostile. Ils se relevèrent un peu gênés, frottèrent leurs vêtements pour enlever la poussière ( Léo marmonnait quelque chose au sujet d'esclaves de maison qui faisaient pas leur boulot qu'il fallait écorcher pour leur faire comprendre l'obéissance, ce qui lui attira les foudres d'Hermione. ) et tentèrent de garder un faux sérieux.

- Bon, fit McGonagall, j'ai trouvé...

Sirius et Léo rééclatèrent de rire. McGo reprit sa boîte de prozac sous les yeux dépités d'Albus. Il fit :

- Bon, je l'ai un peu aidé, c'est sûr...

- Ah bon, on comprend mieux, s'exclama Ripper.

Minerva foutut une baffe à Dumbledore, et s'exclama :

- Toi ce soir, c'est canapé !

- EUUURKK !!!

Tout le monde se récria d'horreur.

- BON TOUT LE MONDE !!, cria Giles. Concentrons nous sur les faits, n'est ce pas ? Minerva, à vous !

- En fait, c'est en lisant "Un été moldu" de Valios Doomed et "Gilderoy contre les vampires" de Gilderoy Lockhart que j'ai compris. Dans ces deux livres.. Je vais vous lire les extraits. "Un été moldu" est l'histoire d'un sorcier contraint de vivre dans le monde moldu. pendant un été.

Giles élabora un sourcil levé, air de dire "On s'en serait pas douté".

- Donc, je lis l'extrait, reprit la directrice, page 78, édition de la plume volante :

« Et vint le jour maudit où mon ami moldu Marc me montra la plus effroyable des inventions moldus : la voiture. La sienne possédait un système de repère nommé GPS. C'est une carte magique pour ne pas se perdre et trouver tout ce que l'on cherche. Un peu comme le sort de trouvtout pour faire une comparaison magique.' Et pour l'extrait de Lockhart : 'Je devais trouver au plus vite ce maître-vampire pour sauver ce village américain. Leur ville moldu qui se nomme New York était en danger mortel, et seul moi pouvait la sauver. Ciel ! J'aurais presque déguerpi devant le danger, si je n'avais été dans la même situation en Chine, situation que je raconte dans mon livre 'Chien de chine', où je sauve tout Pékin de la menace Vampire et Loup Garou... Enfin, je m'égare, achetez le livre...'

- Mais vous allez aller à l'essentiel, oui ?, interrompit Giles d'un ton exaspéré et furibond.

- Euuh oui. C'est que j'ai tendance à me perdre dans son style à la fois fluide et libertin.

Tout le monde la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

- Bin quoi ? Tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! ( Puis Minerva continua ) 'Il me fallait localiser ce Vampire. Or New York est un hameau infesté de vampires. J'ai donc lancé le sort Trouvtou avec la mention "Maître Vampire". J'ai trouvé l'individu en question terré dans un égout.'

- C'est un style... comment dire ?, fit Giles.

- Pourri ? proposa Ripper.

- Euuuh... j'allais dire... spécial.

- Mes amis, nous nous égarons., interrompit Albus. Nous allons lancer ce sort. Hermione a consulté la Grande Encyclopédie des Sorts, Sortilèges et Enchantements et a trouvé ce sort. Comme Minerva a trouvé la solution, elle va le lancer. Minerva ? A toi mon amour !

Minerva prit sa baguette et pendant 5 minutes, se mit à faire de grands signes dans les airs. Au bout de trente secondes, tout le monde se faisait chier et donc, essayait de faire un 'dessinez, c'est gagné' avec ses mouvements.

- Euh... Une girouette ? proposa Harry.

- Non... Un flic qui fait la signalisation ! répliqua Drago.

- Non, le moulin de Don Quichotte ! ajouta Hermione, qui voulait montrer qu'elle avait de la culture, elle.

- Pfff... regardez moi ces amateurs ! C'est une pute qui appâte son client ! rétorqua Léo, confiante d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse.

- Non non, fit Dumbledore avec un soupir rêveur, une usine de Bertie Crochue !

- Y a pas de ressemblance., rétorqua Giles.

- Oui mais j'ai faim.

- JE SAIS, hurla le mage noir. LES TRIPES D'UN DEMON QUAND IL EXPLOSE !!!!

- DU CUUL, beugla Ripper.

Léo, Giles, Rogue, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus, bref, toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Minerva qui continuait ses moulinets, avec force, vigueur et fermeté, fixèrent le mage blanc d'un air perplexe.

- Bin quoi ?, tenta de se justifier cette dernière, c'est le film de tout à l'heure qui m'a frustré. On saura jamais si le mec la baise ou non !

L'imagination de tout le monde étant parti en vacances, ils décidèrent de faire les commentaires :

- Vous comprenez pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui jette ce sort, dit Albus d'une voix neutre.

- Remarque, c'est bon pour ses muscles et la souplesse de son poignet, répondit Sirius.

- La pauvre, elle va avoir des courbatures au poignet pendant une semaine au moins, compatit Hermione.

- Pas pauvre Minerva. PAUVRE ALBUS ! rétorqua Ripper avant d'éclater de rire.

Puis Minerva cria :

- Trouvtou, trouve le passe-partout !

Ce cri réveilla Léo, endormie sur une table, la bave aux lèvres.

- Hein ?? Oh, le mime Marceau a fini !

Il y eut un grand nuage de fumée et quand il se dispersa, une grande carte du monde monopolisait la table.

L'Europe fut sélectionnée, et un grand zoom cibla la zone. Puis la Grande Bretagne. Puis L'Ecosse. Au bout de quelques secondes, la fine équipe contemplait les tuiles de Poudlard.

- On est verni ! On aura économisé le billet d'avion !, s'exclama de la Blackstaff

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit un esclave de maison. Comme ça, il nous servira pendant qu'on le protège et on aura de la bouffe à cuir si on doit fuir, commenta Léo toujours pratique.

La table écran les fit voler à travers Poudlard, traversant sols, plafonds et murs. Enfin, avec horreur, ils regardèrent le sommet de leur crâne.

- Tiens, Rémus, t'attrape de la calvitie, s'exclama Léo.

- Et toi, t'as des pellicules, rétorqua le loup-garou, vexé.

Et l'écran s'arrêta sur... Malefoy.

- Putain, ça doit être du dix millions de pixel ! On peut même voir ton gel où il est coagulé !

- Léo, Ta gueule !

- Donc, fit Giles, tu es le passe partout !

- HAAAAAAA le passe partout !!! Dis moi passe-temps, il est où ??? T'aurais pas dû quitter fort Boyard, ils enregistrent les émissions en ce moment !, cria Léo, en riant.

Ripper en remit une couche :

- Et pis le père Fouras va pas être content ! Il va te coller dans les oubliettes !!

- Je vous prierais de ne pas vous moquer de mon cousin crakmol, Miss de la Blackstaff., intervint Albus.

- Crackmol Fouras ? Mais c'est quoi ce prénom !!!, s'écria Ripper.

Les sept personnes la fixèrent en silence puis éclatèrent de rire.

- J'ai dit quoi ?, dit le mage blanc, interloquée.

- Une connerie, comme d'hab', répondit le mage noir.

- Ripper, tu es inimitable !, s'exclama Severus.

- Un crackmol est un sorcier sans pouvoir magique., expliqua Hermione.

- Comment tu voulais que je le sache ? Faudrait distribuer un lexique ou un dictionnaire du monde sorcier !

Ils rirent encore quelques secondes puis se calmèrent.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qui est le passe partout, on va pouvoir le protéger !, conclut Giles.

Tous se regardaient, inquiets, sauf Ripper, Sirius et Léo qui voulaient retourner voir le film pour enfin savoir s'il la baise ou pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre !!!!!

On attend les reviews !!!! lol

Merci et bisous !


	8. Hétéro ou Homo ? Ce qu’on peut s’emmerde...

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il est là ! Sans plus de parlotte, place au nouveau chapitre de VDF !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Hétéro ou Homo ? Ce qu'on peut s'emmerder en été...

Les semaines passaient, et Gloria ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Les professeurs savouraient les jours d'été, chacun à leur manière. Ripper, elle, était obligée de suivre des cours qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à sécher pour faire des conneries avec Peeves et Léo. Hermione passait l'éponge, en disant que c'était de son âge, mais tout le monde ne le voyait pas de cet oeil.

Aussi, par un bel après midi...

PROFESSEUR HEDGES ! hurla une voix froide.

La directrice de Poufsouffle alluma son joint et jeta un regard méprisant à la personne qui venait troubler sa quiétude. Le mage noir était assise tranquillement dans le parc, lisant une revue porno.

Professeur McLay, que puis-je faire pour vous être désagréable ? continua-t-elle cyniquement.

Vous perturbez Miss de la Blackstaff dans ses études...

Léo bailla, l'interrompant par la même occasion. Elle s'étira et regarda froidement Tara.

Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Hermione aurait très bien pu me faire la remarque. Donc, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Les papiers du divorce... Vous ne les avez toujours pas signés...

Et je n'en ai aucune envie ! Le divorce ne se fera pas à l'amiable, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Contactez donc un avocat, nous en reparlerons après... Sur ce, bonne après midi, professeur McLay.

L'ex serpentard se leva et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant la directrice de Gryffondor énervée comme on ne l'avait jamais vu.

Léo gagna rapidement ses appartements, dans lesquels elle trouva Hermione et Ripper jouant à la bataille sorcier.

Ripper ! Arrête de gruger ! grogna la directrice de Serdaigle.

Je ne triche pas, je réinvente les règles... Nuance ! rétorqua Ripper, un rictus diabolique sur les lèvres. Salut morue ! ajouta-t-elle en direction du mage noir. T'as la forme ?

Bof... mademoiselle la blondasse de gryffondor m'a encore pété le cul à propos du divorce ! soupira Léo en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Mais signe lui, ces foutus papiers ! Après, tu seras débarrassée ! s'exclama Hermione.

Pas envie... grogna l'ex serpentard.

Et t'as bien raison ! Fais la chier jusqu'au bout ! répliqua Ripper.

Je vais peut-être redevenir hétéro...

Hermione et Ripper lâchèrent leurs cartes et regardèrent le mage noir avec perplexité. Le mage blanc s'approcha de son amie et vérifia machinalement si cette dernière n'avait pas de fièvre.

Tu déconne Léo ? lâcha Ripper.

Non... Allez, je tente ! Hermione, Ripper, le premier mec célibataire que je croise, je l'emballe, et advienne que pourra !

Allez Léo ! Ferme les yeux et pense à l'Angleterre ! ajouta le mage blanc avec un petit rire tandis que l'ancienne préfète en chef quitta l'appartement.

D'après toi, combien de temps elle tiendra ? demanda Hermione en ramassant ses cartes.

Hummm... 15 minutes !

T'es chiée ! Je dirai une demi heure !

Ok, pari tenu !

Elles mirent chacune deux galions sur le bureau et retournèrent à leur jeu.

Pendant ce temps, Léo se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à l'affût d'un mec hétéro et célibataire.

Mais ils sont passé où, ces cons ? grogna-t-elle après avoir croisé Dumbledore, puis Rémus et Sirius.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, venant de la première à droite. Le mage noir emprunta cette direction et tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

« Et merde ! Pourquoi lui ? » pensa l'ex serpentard en poussant un soupir.

Salut Léo ! T'as pas l'air d'aller ? demanda le blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy se trouva collé contre le mur, le mage noir l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Bon, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt agréable. Il embrasse bien, le blondinet... » pensa Léo en les téléportant dans les appartement de Malefoy.

Drago, se rendant compte qu'il était chez lui, attira le mage noir dans la chambre et commença à la déshabiller. Ce dernier avait des mouvements tendres, experts.

Je ne pensais pas t'intéresser un jour... murmura Drago en caressant les hanches de son amie.

A vrai dire, moi non plus... répliqua Léo en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Malefoy.

Le mage noir se trouva rapidement sans vêtement et observa son partenaire qui retirait les siens. Au bout de quelques minutes, Léo éclata de rire, vexant l'ex serpentard.

Quoi ? demanda Malefoy, énervé. Que trouves-tu amusant ?

Le mage noir, écroulé de rire, désigna du doigt la partie typiquement masculine de l'anatomie de Drago.

Non... franchement... Je peux pas... Désolée Drago, je pensais être hétéro, mais je me suis trompée, continua de rire l'ancienne préfète tout en se rhabillant. Sans rancune, hein ! ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, toujours hilare. Drago, vexé comme un pou, attrapa une règle et mesura son pénis, pour se rassurer.

Définitivement lesbienne ! s'exclama Léo en entrant à nouveau dans ses appartement.

J'ai gagné ! A moi le blé ! se réjouit Ripper en regardant sa montre.

Hermione grogna et poussa de la main les galions en direction du mage blanc.

Que vas-tu faire, forte de cette révélation ? demanda Ripper, morte de rire.

Et bien, ce soir, je vais aller draguer ! Y'a un bar super sympa à Paris... Le temps de prendre quelques contacts sur internet, je m'habille et je ne reviens pas sans avoir troncher une morue !

Hermione soupira devant l'engouement de son amie. Ripper ramassa ses affaires, souhaita une bonne fin d'après midi aux deux jeunes femmes et sortit de l'appartement.

Vers minuit, Hermione fut réveillée par un léger bruit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva une Léo passablement déprimée, ouvrant une bouteille de Jack Da'. La directrice de Serdaigle s'étira et poussa un soupir.

Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché comme tu le voulais...

Elles sont soit folles, soit hystériques et nymphomanes, soit elles ont autant de personnalité qu'une moule anémiée... Apparemment, toutes les femmes potables sont prises... grogna le mage noir en buvant cul sec sa bouteille.

Hermione sourit et se recoucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, Léo la rejoint dans le lit.

Je sens que je vais finir vieille fille... maugréa l'ex serpentard.

Il te reste Faith... proposa Hermione.

Plutôt faire la cour à Drago... répondit sèchement Léo en se tournant vers sa collègue. Et toi ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Pas pour l'instant... Je profite de ma liberté post-Harry...

Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? Le cul, comme dirait Ripper...

De même... répliqua doucement Hermione.

Elle se colla au mage noir.

J'ai une proposition à te faire...

Ah bon ? demanda Léo, rouge pivoine.

Un « contrat récré »...

C'est quoi ?

On couche ensemble, et dès que l'autre à quelqu'un dans sa vie, on arrête ce petit jeu. Pas de sentiment, pas d'engagement... Juste du sexe. Ca te tente ? murmura la directrice de Serdaigle.

Léo resta silencieuse un moment. Hermione commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisant frissonner le mage noir.

Alors ? continua le prof d'arithmancie en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amie.

C'est d'accord... dit finalement Léo juste avant d'embrasser Hermione.

Elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement et firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, pour finalement sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Encore désolée pour l'attente. Le prochain chap viendra plus vite ! Allez, à plus dans le bus !

Léo et Ripper


	9. Le carnage de la rentrée

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chap de VDF ! Alors, heureux ? Mdr

Paradise Nightwish : On t'a manqué ! On est désolé ! Voilà un nouveau chap, qui est un concentré de connerie ! On espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous

Olympa Maxime : Sérieux, VDF est à lire dans l'intimité, sinon c'est l'hopital psychiatrique assuré ! Bisous ma grande !

Syrianne : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste, bisous baveux !

Titus de mystique : Oh le blond ça va ! Si t'es pas content, t'es pas content ! Mdr Non mais ! Bisous et bonne relecture !

Didi : Et oui, on est encore vivante. Increvable comme du chiendent. Bisous et bonne lecture !

Ankou : La voilà ! Bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le carnage de la rentrée.**

Le reste de l'été passa rapidement. Ripper avait fini par envoyer tous ses livres aux orties, Tara et Léo s'engueulaient dès qu'elles se croisaient, et Hermione la calmait tous les soirs dans des étreintes savoureuses. Le soir de la rentrée arriva. Les premières années attendaient en troupeau près de la grande salle. Minerva, assise tranquillement, attendait que le sous directeur arrive avec le choipeau. Rogue débarqua l'air grognon, comme à son habitude, traînant le tabouret sur les dalles, provoquant un horrible crissement. Il beugla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et les nouveaux élèves se précipitèrent près de lui, apeurés. Il posa le choipeau et ce dernier se mit à chanter :

« C'est moi le choipeau de Poudlard

J'ai été crée il y a mille ans

Par un con, deux connes et un connard

Qui voulaient emmerder les gens !

Ils ont fondé une école de magie

Pour éduquer les enfants

Pauvre de moi, ils m'ont créé aussi

et j'suis resté jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est un boulot mal payé

Car il y a pas de salaire,

Enfermé dans un placard toute l'année

Entre deux tasses à thé et une cuillère.

Donc, qu'est ce que je disais

avant de m'interrompre ?

Je dois ranger les premières années

attendant, le coeur battant à tout rompre

Alors, vous avez le choix entre Serpentard

Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor

Pour faire votre chemin à Poudlard

Et devenir le plus fort.

Pour être à Gryffondor, tout comme Collins, il faut

être sournois, lâche et pas vrai ;

Pour atterrir à Pouffsouffle, vous devez

être fier, bordélique, drogué et alcoolo.

Les Serpentards doivent rechercher

l'excellence, l'intelligence et la simplicité

et les Serdaigles, comme leur directrice, sont stupides

affables, cons, et insipides.

Un par un, passez sous moi

Mais lavez vous les cheveux, pitié

Un avait des poux, il y a trois ans de cela

J'ai mis l'année à m'en débarrasser.

Faites attention, la guerre va se déclarer

En deux, l'école va se diviser

Si vous vous battez contre vos amis, n'oubliez pas

Ne vous en prenez pas à moi ! »

- PROFESSEUR HEDGES ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ENCORE ? hurla McGonagall, qui s'était levée d'un coup, les poings sur la table.

La directrice de Poufsouffle ouvrit les yeux en un regard bovin.

- Mais euh... J'y suis pour rien, moi, si cte casquette elle supporte pas la marijuana...

Dumbledore et Harry retinrent Minerva, qui voulait se jeter sur l'ex serpentard pour l'étrangler. Ripper, morte de rire, se posa sur le tabouret, arracha le choipeau des mains de Rogue et se le colla sur le crâne.

- Mais.. Que faite-vous, miss De la Blackstaff ? demanda Severus, outré.

- Comme personne ne bouge, j'm'y colle ! Sinon, on va y passer la nuit, et y'a un super film avec un mec qui baise ce soir et je dois le regarder avec Léo.

« - Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille là ? grommela le choipeau.

- Bon, j'vais où ? Je veux pas être une sans maison fixe...

- Euh... J'hésite entre les nouveaux poufsouffle et Serpentard... Tu t'épanouirais avec le professeur Hedges, mais Rogue pourrait t'apprendre la patience et...

- Va pour Rogue !

- Mais j'ai pas fini mon analyse !

- Rien à foutre, je veux Rogue. »

- SERPENTARD ! beugla Ripper en balançant le choipeau dans les mains de son directeur de maison.

- Mais... mais... C'est à moi de le dire ! SERPENTARD ! hurla le couvre chef, vexé d'avoir un train de retard.

Ripper se dirigea vers la table des serpents, et s'assit avec un sourire en coin. Pendant ce temps, la baston continuait à la table des professeurs.

- Alors comme ça, je suis stupide, insipide, affable et conne ? s'époumona Hermione dans les oreilles de Léo.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! rétorqua le mage noir, qui avait à présent un mal de crâne assez prononcé.

- C'est vrai, ça serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Le professeur Hedges a autant de profondeur qu'un cendrier plein... ajouta froidement Tara.

- Vous, la blonde, on ne vous a pas sonné. Admettons que je n'ai aucune profondeur, ça ne vous a pas empêché de me draguer, de coucher et de vous marier avec moi... sifflota Léo, acerbe.

Les deux professeurs se toisaient du regard. Ripper en profita pour mettre un peu de purée dans sa fourchette, visa la table des gryffondor et shoota. La matière visqueuse atterrit directement dans les cheveux d'un élève de troisième année. De la Blackstaff explosa de rire, et rechargea son arme.

Voyant le bordel imminent, Severus fit passer les élèves à la chaîne sous le choipeau.

- Allez, magnez-vous les morveux ! Bon, toi, t'as une tête de con, tu vas à gryffondor, pas besoin du choipeau. Et toi, là, le merdeux qui se planque ! T'as une tête de cul ! Va pour serdaigle ! Et toi, écrase ta clope, et file chez les poufsouffle !

Severus finit rapidement sa répartition, se passant des services du choipeau qui subissait toujours les effets du joint dévastateur de Léo, et sortit rapidement tandis que les projectiles alimentaires volaient à travers la salle. Ripper, fière d'elle, avait provoqué une mini guerre. A la table des professeurs, les engueulades allaient bon train.

- Léo, calme-toi... murmurait Hermione.

- NON ! Mais elle se prend pour qui, la blondasse ? beuglait le mage noir en tapant du point sur la table. Si elle pense vraiment ça de moi, elle a été vraiment très conne de m'avoir épouser !

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins que Merlin fait ! répliqua sèchement Tara.

Un élève de Poufsouffle, ne supportant pas de voir sa directrice se faire humilier de la sorte, imita Ripper, et envoya un jet de jus de citrouille en direction de la table des gryffondor. De la Blackstaff sourit à ce geste, et invita ses nouveaux amis de serpentard à se joindre aux gais lurons de la maison du mage noir. Subitement, la grande salle se trouva divisée en deux clans : d'une part, serpentard et poufsouffle, avec à leur tête le mage blanc, et de l'autre, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Tout à coup, Tara fut aspergée par une substance non identifiée et qui le restera, provoquant l'hilarité de Léo.

- On la montre du doigt et on rigole ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! s'exclama l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Tous les poufsouffle et serpentard imitèrent le mage noir, et en trente seconde, la directrice de gryffondor était la risée de la moitié de la grande salle. Les gryffondors trouvèrent leur ardeur redoublée et dirigèrent leur tirs vers les directeurs des maisons offensantes.

- JE RETIRE 100 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ! hurlèrent Severus et Léo en chœur, leur cheveux dégoulinants de compote de fruit.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! répliqua Tara. Le concours inter maison n'a pas encore commencé !

- Je me torche le cul avec le concours, pauvre dinde ! enchaîna le mage noir.

- Attend les cours... menaça Severus d'une voix glaciale. Tes gryffondors perdront 100 points à chaque pet de travers.

- Mes gryffondors ne pètent pas, ce ne sont pas des serpentards... siffla la directrice de gryffondor.

- CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ? beugla Rogue.

- On ne pète pas, ON ROTE ! enchaîna Léo, outrée par la mauvaise fois de sa collègue.

- Pas les plus digne d'entre nous, dit-il. Je m'en vais, me drapant dans ma dignité...

- Sortez les mouchoirs... ricana Tara.

L'honorable directeur de Serpentard s'éloigna de la table, mais mit le pied dans une assiette de purée, fit un superbe dérapage non contrôlé et atterrit la gueule dans l'assiette de Potter.

- On le montre du doigt et on rigole ! enchaîna sans vergogne la directrice de gryffondor.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut les maisons de serdaigle et de gryffondor qui se moquèrent outrageusement du directeur adjoint.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! SERPENTARD ! BOUTONS LES GRYFFONDORS ET LEUR DIRECTRICE AFFABLE HORS DE LA GRANDE SALLE ! MONTJOIE ! SAINT DENIS ! LUCIFER TREPASSE SI MA BOUTEILLE DE JACK DA' FAIBLIT ! beugla Léo en montant sur la table et en secouant un cadavre de bouteille.

L'armée juvénile poussa des hurlements guerriers et les élèves, cuillères en avant, attaquèrent leurs ennemis. Ripper rejoint Léo sur la table en hurlant :

- SERPENTARD ! PAR LA GAUCHE ! POUFFSOUFFLE, PRENEZ LES A REVERS ! SORTEZ LES BAGUETTES !

Ripper fit valser un plat de petit pois qui atteint un Serdaigle dans le nez. Ses camarades lui avaient obéi et commençaient à encercler leurs ennemis.

Minerva tenait vainement de rétablir un calme relatif. Les élèves étaient hors de contrôle. Dumbledore fit apparaître un cor militaire et sonna la retraite professorale.

- REPLIONS-NOUS ! s'exclama l'ancien directeur, en évitant de justesse une cruche de jus de citrouille.

Hermione tenta la raison.

- Les enfants, les enfants ! monta-t-elle sur la table, arguant les serdaigles. Ne nous rabaissons pas à leur niveau. Nous valons bien mieux que ces dégénérés...

- TA GUEULE GROLUCHE ! répliqua Ripper en lui envoyant ses bouquins de cours à la tronche. Ca t'apprendra à m'avoir fait chier tout l'été !

Les élèves de Serdaigle firent bouclier humain devant leur directrice, qui subissait les assauts de la part des serpentard, tandis que les poufsouffle réglaient leur compte avec le professeur McLay. Cette dernière était accolée à un mur : devant elle, le peloton d'exécution des poufsouffle.

- Une dernière cigarette, professeur ? demanda froidement le préfet de cette maison.

- Non, je ne fume plus... répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- HEY ! LEO ! REPREND TES CLOPES ! Elle fume plus la radasse ! beugla un autre élève.

- PTIT CON VA ! C'est toi qui me les avais piqué, pour les filer en plus à une mégère pareille ! Je te l'aurais exécuter sans sommation, moi ! rappliqua le mage noir en braillant.

Severus rejoint rapidement Léo et fit craquer ses phalanges de concert avec celles de sa collègue.

- Alors professeur McLay, on fait moins la fière ? susurra Severus, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Hedges, Rogue, vous me le paierez... articula-t-elle durement.

- FEU ! beugla Léo en s'allumant une clope.

Des cuillerées de purées fusèrent du peloton et atterrirent directement dans le visage de la blonde. Cette dernière s'essuya le visage, regarda avec une haine non contenue son ex-femme, et se téléporta.

- VICTOIRE ! s'écria le mage noir en sautillant.

Severus lui attrapa le bras.

- Nous avons gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre... dit-il, souriant.

Harry s'approcha d'eux avec Sirius et Remus.

- Euh... Avec tout ce bordel, on a pas pu annoncer la répartition des profs... remarqua-t-il.

- Ah oui, merde ! Bon, c'est pas grave ! HEY ! LES MORVEUX ! UN PEU DE SILENCE ! hurla le mage noir.

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent nets. Le silence régnait à présent dans la grande salle.

- Je vous fais la liste des nouveaux profs ! Dumbledore en divination, Ginny Weasley en sortilège, Sirius Black en botanique. Le reste, même chose que l'année dernière ! C'est bon, vous pouvez continuez de vous étrangler !

A ces mots, la baston reprit.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Severus. Bon, je vais me coucher...

- Pas con comme idée, j'y va aussi ! Hermione ? demanda Léo.

- Ouais, mais je prend une douche avant... grogna la directrice de Serdaigle.

Les professeurs commencèrent à quitter la pièce, laissant les élèves régler leur compte. Ripper, quant à elle, essayait de rentrer la tête du préfet de gryffondor dans un saladier.

- C'est pour une expérience scientifique ! se justifiait-elle quand Severus la regardait avec un sourire.

Minerva avait été raccompagnée plus tôt par Albus, cette dernière n'ayant plus de prozac sur elle.

* * *

Voilà, la suite bientôt si plein de reviews !

Bisous,

Léo et Ripper


	10. Prisonnière

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Une update rapide, car faut que je dorme, je suis crevée, et demain je bosse ! Pas de rar, désolée, mais la prochaine fois promis !

Chapitre 10 : Prisonnière...

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. La guerre entre gryffondor et poufsouffle était ouvertement déclarée. Tous les jours, Pomfresh recevait des élèves à l'infirmerie, ces derniers ayant subit des sortilèges et autres maléfices douteux. Serpentard et Serdaigle n'étaient pas en reste, chacune de ces maisons ayant choisi son camp. Les cours de Tara, Léo, Severus et Hermione étaient la foire d'Empoigne. Si les professeurs arrivaient à enseigner plus d'un quart d'heure, cela tenait du miracle. Dumbledore, lui, renouait avec plaisir avec l'enseignement. Certes, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la divination, mais les élèves se réjouissaient de lire l'avenir dans des paires de chaussettes en laine bien chaude. Ginny, quant à elle, s'en sortait à merveille. Cependant, les querelles étaient quotidiennes au sein de l'équipe professorale. Tara, Severus et Léo ne pouvaient se croiser sans s'insulter.

Mais les tensions ne concernaient pas uniquement les journées, mais aussi la nuit. Dès le coucher du soleil , des mini guérilla étaient organisées. Les serpentard, Ripper en tête, tous de noir vêtu, se faufilaient dans le dortoir des gryffondor pour y poser des pièges.

Une nuit, quatre Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle commune Gryffondor.

- Vlad, Mike, vous vous occupez des divans. Jérémy et moi, on s'occupe du reste.

Ripper et ses acolytes étaient affairés depuis une heure quand…

- ALERTE ! ATTAQUE DES SERPENTARD !

- FUCK ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là, celui là !

- Je suis le préfet ! Vingt points de moins à Serpentard !

- Mais je te connais , s'exclama le mage blanc. C'est ta tête que j'ai fait rentrée dans le saladier ! SUS LES GRYFFONDOR !

Entre-temps, une vingtaine d'élèves, rouges de colère, les avaient entourés. Ils commençaient à se faire craquer les doigts et à préparer leurs baguettes. Le préfet envoya un d'entre eux chercher McLay

Blackstaff contacta Léo par télépathie.

- Léo, c'est la merde ! On est coincé !

- Va chier, je baise !

- oh ! Avec qui ?

- Avec… Ca te regarde pas !

Et Léo coupa la communication. Ripper réessaya :

- SEVERUS ! A L'AIDE !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Tara venait de faire son entrée.

- Tiens tiens… Des Serpentards et leur chef…

La directrice de Gryffondor avait les cheveux verts et argentés. La veille au soir, elle était tombée dans une embuscade menée par les deux mages. Elle s'en était tirée avec cette magnifique teinture.

- Ouais, répondit Blackstaff. Au fait, j'aime bien la coupe.

- C'était toi ?

- Et oui ! Faut croire que Warcraft, ça m'a appris la stratégie militaire… C'est con pour toi, hein ?

- En tout cas, maintenant, ça va être ta fête…

- Ca m'étonnerait fortement., interrompit une voix masculine.

_Merci mon ancêtre…_,songea Ripper.

Severus Rogue se tenait en robe de chambre noire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Visiblement, il n'avait rien, ou si peu en dessous. Le mage blanc commença instantanément à baver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'insignes de Serpentard, les fauteuils étaient de toile verte et les tapis argentés. L'illustre portrait de Godric Gryffondor qui ornait la cheminée, s'était transformé en Olga Pouffsouffle qui faisaient des doigts d'honneur.

- Et d'abord, professeur McLay, je vous signale que nous devons vouvoyer les élèves.

- Vous êtes bien placé pour dire cela. Elle m'a manqué de respect pendant tout l'été et elle a avoué être le responsable de l'état de mes cheveux. Je pourrais l'exclure !

- Hé, c'est moi le magnat de l'exclusion abusive ici , répliqua Severus, d'un air outré.

- Tom, allez chercher la directrice.

- Si vous y allez, je vous promets que vos enfants, les leurs et leurs petits enfants en paieront encore les conséquences.

Le gryffondor se figea et un des acolytes de Ripper en profita pour le plaquer au sol. La bagarre dégénéra rapidement. De leur côté, Rogue et McLay continuaient leur engueulade :

- Ecoute moi bien, la blondasse décolorée…

A ce moment, le tableau de Pouffsouffle fit entendre sa voix :

- HEY ! Je connais des blagues sur les blondes ! Pourquoi est ce que Dieu a créé les blondes ? Parce que c'était trop dur de fabriquer des machines à laver qui sucent !

- D'abord, je ne suis pas décolorée, je suis une vraie blonde !

- Ca se voit , ricana le maître des potions.

- Que voit on quand on regarde dans les yeux d'une blonde ? Le fond de son crâne ! Mouaaaaa !

- Espèce de friteuse, non mais allez vous laver les cheveux au lieu de critiquer les miens !

- Parlons en des vôtres ! Comment la directrice d'une maison aussi pitoyable ose-t-elle arborer les couleurs d'une maison aussi respectable ? Allez vous laver !

- Que dit une blonde quand elle voit une peau de banane par terre ?

- Oh zut ! Je vais encore tomber , beugla Ripper en balançant son poing dans la tronche du préfet.

- Mais on a des connaisseurs dans la salle à ce que je vois , fit le tableau.

- MAIS FAITES TAIRE CETTE CROUTE , hurla Tara.

- Moi je le trouve très bien, rétorqua Severus.

- Oui, mais toi, t'as un QI d'huître. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour avoir ta maîtrise ? T'as couché avec le prof ? Non, vu ta tronche ! Ils ont dû te donner ton exam uniquement pour plus voir ta sale gueule de pervers !

- Il a pas une gueule de pervers ! hurla un certain mage. Hé Helga, j'en ai une ! Léo et Tara tombe du haut d'un immeuble. Qui touche le sol en premier ? Léo, car Tara aura perdu son chemin !

Tara craqua :

- PETASSE !

Et elle leva sa main pour lancer un sort. Severus lui fit un plaquage, digne de Frédéric Michalak.

Et à ce moment-là, Léo Hedges fit son entrée. Devant ses yeux s'étalait un bordel indescriptible que nous allons tenter de décrire quand même : Trois Serpentard se battaient dos à dos, tandis que Ripper essayait de rejoindre son directeur de maison, avec des gryffondors accrochés aux bras et aux jambes. Autour d'eux, nombres de Gryffondors étaient étalés, dans les vapes. Rogue était couché sur Tara, la main droite sur la fesse de la jeune femme. Léo enjamba le couple et fila un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme. Sa femme se releva et foutut une méga mandale à Severus.

- PERVERS ! Qu'est ce que je disais ?

- Putain ! Mais tu serais la dernière femme au monde que je me ferais pédé avec BLACK !

- Severus ta gueule ! McLay, tu pourrais me remercier, après tout, je t'ai délivré des mains d'un pervers !

- C'est pas un pervers, hurla une voix dans le fond de la salle.

Visiblement, le mage blanc s'en était retourné aider ses collègues.

- Ca mérite un cuni, continua le mage noir imperturbable. AIEEEUUUU ! J'avais dit un cuni !

Elle lança un regard désolé à Severus.

- J'ai essayé, au moins…

- TON CUNI TU TE LE FOUS AU CUL !

- Mais non chérie c'est pas ce trou là pour le cuni ! AIEEEUUUU INGRATE ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse aux mains de ce pervers !

- MAIS C'EST PAS UN PERVERS , beugla le mage blanc en cognant le préfet.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé la porte à ce moment, il aurait vu la directrice de Poudlard regarder le chaos ambiant avec un air désespéré et s'en raller en débouchant son tube de prozac.

Un sifflement retentit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva croisa Skorp au grand galop. Le chien-loup s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Le malheureux préfet qui depuis une demie heure subissait les assauts répétés des poings du mage blanc ressentit une horrible douleur au niveau de son mollet. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un gros truc noir plein de poil qui avait refermé sa mâchoire sur son auguste jambe. Il commença à secouer la jambe frénétiquement pour essayer de décrocher cette chose poilue qui grognait et ne vit pas un uppercut le percuter au menton. Par contre il le sentit. Il s'écroula à terre et ne bougea plus.

- Bien mon chien , s'exclama Blackstaff. Maintenant, attaque la blonde !

Skorp bondit et fit tomber Tara. Léo qui était lancé dans une tirade sur la connerie de sa femme fut coupé net.

- Allez fais pipi pépète , hurla-t-elle.

Skorp la regarda, eut un rictus canin. Il leva la patte et se soulagea sur la magnifique robe de chambre de Tara. Celle-ci brailla comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! MA ROBE DE CHAMBRE A DIX MILLE BALLES !

- Et bien maintenant, vous avez une vraie raison pour vous laver, professeur McLay, fit Rogue, narquois. Et profitez en pour effacer mes nobles couleurs de vos cheveux ! Surtout ! Et dépêchez vous, l'odeur commence à être insupportable.

- Yes et puis là, si vous restez par terre, il va pas que vous pisser dessus…, menaça Ripper en rejoignant ses alliés.

Tara ouvrit des yeux ronds, se releva et fuit. Les autres gryffondors en firent autant et s'enfermèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Les Serpentards hurlèrent de joie.

- 2 à 0 pour Serpentards , beugla Léo.

Arriva le premier octobre...

Le petit déjeuner se déroulait à peu près calmement dans la grande salle ce matin là. Les élèves ne s'envoyaient pas trop de bouffe à la gueule, et les professeurs évitaient de se tirer dessus à boulets rouges. Ripper regarda Léo du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière ne décollait pas le nez de son Irish coffee, tout en fumant une clope. Tara discutait avec McGonagall et Dumbledore, tandis que Hermione conversait littérature avec Giles et Rogue. Le mage blanc attrapa sa bouteille de Jack Da' et elle eut un flash. Une grande rousse, habillée d'une robe rouge, l'air affreusement prolo, était dans la grande salle et attrapait Tara, pour se tirer juste après avec le professeur de DCFM. Ripper ouvrit les yeux et regarda son voisin.

- Putain... Il me faut un verre, je commence à voir des trucs pas très clair, moi ! grogna De la Blackstaff.

Cependant, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle se leva et voulut se dirigeait vers la table des profs quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Bonjour les ploucs ! Je vous dérange ?

Tara crut défaillir, tandis que Spike se leva d'un bond. Devant eux se tenait Gloria. Léo, réagissant au quart de tour, sauta au dessus de la table et se planta devant la déesse.

- Te voilà, pétasse... On a un compte à régler, toi et moi... dit froidement le mage noir en faisant craquer ses jointure.

Ripper se plaça à côté de son amie, et dévisagea la déesse.

- C'est quoi cte blonde ? demanda le mage blanc.

- Je suis la déesse Gloria, petite insolente !

- Plutôt vulgos, la divinité... se mit à rire Ripper. Et puis, les mèches blondes, c'est plus à la mode !

- Au fait, Ripper, tu connais la différence entre une blonde et un moustique ? demanda Léo.

- Euh... non.

- Ben, le moustique, quand tu le tapes, il arrête de te sucer !

Les deux mages éclatèrent de rire. Gloria vit rouge et tapa du pied, laissant un trou béant dans le carrelage de la grande salle.

- Tiens, j'en ai une autre ! Tu sais pourquoi les blondes n'ont pas de poils pubiens ? enchaîna le mage noir.

« Drago... téléporte toi rapidement... On va gagner du temps avec Ripper... » dit par télépathie le prof de métamorphose à Malefoy.

- Je sais ! T'as déjà vu de l'herbe sur une autoroute, toi ? se mit à rire Ripper.

- HEY ! Vous avez fini les deux comiques ! hurla Gloria.

- Allez, une petite dernière...

Le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la déesse lui décocha une droite dans le visage. Léo s'écrasa dans le mur derrière la table des profs et Drago en profita pour s'éclipser sans être vu.

- Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir en placer une. Je veux la clé, et je suis sure que c'est vous qui l'avez. Alors donnez la moi !

- La clé ? interrogea Ripper. Avec plaisir, j'en ai tout un trousseau...

Le mage blanc commença à fouiller dans sa poche, mais se prit à son tour un coup de poing. Elle atterrit à côté de Léo qui se relevait.

- Oh, mais je connais du monde ici ! Bon, y'a le rejeton de Lucifer, mon vampire tête de foin... Hey ! Y'a la copine de Willow !

Gloria s'approcha de la table des profs lentement. Le visage de Ripper s'illumina, se souvenant de son flash.

- PUTAIN ! ELLE VA CHOPER TARA ! hurla le mage blanc.

A ces mots, la Bête se déplaça à une rapidité impressionnante pour se placer devant le professeur de DCFM.

- T'as pas le choix... murmura Gloria. Je t'embarque...

Tara était paniquée. Léo, voyant cela, prit une grande inspiration et se téléporta. Elle se trouva courbée sur la table des profs, entre Tara et la déesse. Le mage noir recula son poing et décolla un uppercut dans la tronche de la rousse. Gloria recula de deux pas, puis saisit le professeur de métamorphose par la gorge.

- Tu l'auras voulu... C'est toi que j'embarque ! siffla la déesse.

Léo tourna doucement la tête et regarda son ex-femme.

- Les papiers du divorce sont signés, tu les trouveras sur mon bureau... murmura l'ex serpentard avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, fini la causette, on s'arrache ! s'impatienta Gloria.

Faith surgit de nulle part et balança un coup de pied à l'ennemie. Cette dernière l'évita facilement et donna un coup de boule à la tueuse.

- Allez, ciao les ploucs ! se mit à rire Gloria.

Et elle disparut de la grande salle à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- MERDE ! Faut la rattraper ! beugla Ripper en faisant apparaître Excallibur.

Mais Giles l'en empêcha.

- Non... On n'est pas prêts... Elle est encore plus forte qu'avant, dit calmement l'observateur.

- Mais lâche moi pétasse ! braillait Léo, que Gloria tenait toujours par la gorge.

Le mage noir ne voyait même pas le paysage défiler. La déesse ne pouvait pas se téléporter, mais elle se déplaçait à une allure que le professeur de métamorphose ne voulait imaginer.

- Ralentis ou je te vomis dessus ! ajouta l'ex serpentard.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?

La Bête colla une claque si forte que l'ex serpentard s'évanouit sur le coup.

- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Ripper, les bras croisés, de mauvaise humeur. Je vous signale que ma pote est coincée avec cette hystérique, et qu'elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure si on ne lui file pas un coup de main !

- Le hic, c'est que nous ne savons pas où Gloria a emmené Miss Hedges ! commença Albus.

- Et le sort du trouvetou ? On peut pas tenter ? proposa Hermione.

- Oui, mais même si on sait où cette salope se planque, on n'est pas de taille à l'affronter pour l'instant ! grogna Faith, qui avait encore mal au crâne.

- Il nous faut des armes, un plan de bataille... enchaîna Severus.

- Laisser tomber, elle est déjà morte, ou folle, coupa Spike, qui s'allumait nerveusement une cigarette. Et honnêtement, je pencherai pour la première option.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers le vampire. Ripper tapa du poing sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, gros naze ? Léo est increvable, c'est un vrai chien-dent.

- Si elle révèle qui est la clé, elle a une chance de s'en tirer, mais sinon... commença Tara.

Spike et elle se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis se mirent à raconter les atrocités que Gloria avait commises lors de leur premier affrontement. L'assemblée des professeurs frémit en écoutant leur récit.

Léo se réveilla. Sa tête et ses membres étaient douloureux. Ses poignets la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Quand elle leva la tête, elle comprit pourquoi : elle était suspendue par les mains au plafond d'une pièce humide et froide, ses pieds ne touchant presque pas le sol.

- Le petit mage noir s'est réveillé ? Il était temps, je commençais à m'impatienter ! se mit à rire Gloria.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? murmura Léo, complètement sonnée.

- Sa sublimissime déesse a besoin de votre aide ! s'exclama une petite merde en robe de bure.

Léo cligna des yeux, et crut voir un pruneau bouger. Elle recligna des yeux : non, c'était un gnome bouffé aux mites. En fait, il y en avait plusieurs (de gnomes, pas de mites !)

- Jolie tatouage ! se mit à rire la Bête.

- Comment avez-vous vu ma marque ?

- Je t'ai déshabillée, je voulais voir tes points sensibles. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! A moins que tu ne me livres la clé ! continua la rouquine.

- Je... je ne sais pas où elle est, vous perdez votre temps avec moi... chuchota Léo.

- Votre éblouissante beauté, elle ne sait rien, c'est normal, car personne ne peut égaler votre suprême connaissance, mais elle peut vous offrir son cerv... commença un des démons.

- LA FERME CRETIN ! s'énerva la déesse. Elle est impure ! Donc je ne peux pas aspirer son cerveau, elle m'est complètement inutile !

- Bien, t'as enfin compris, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! se mit à rire Léo.

Gloria s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui colla une claque.

- ON SE TAIT QUAND JE PARLE ! Je vais te garder avec moi... En tant que fille de Lucifer, tu dois forcément savoir quelque chose...

La déesse regarda le mage noir haineusement.

- Ne me touche plus... menaça Léo.

Gloria se mit à rire et jeta le mage noir sur le lit. La déesse l'enjamba et s'assit sur les jambes de l'ex serpentard.

- Puisque l'extérieur est décevant, regardons l'intérieur ! continua la bête.

Elle plongea sa main dans le torse de Léo qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Tu détiens des informations, et je vais t'aider à vider ton sac !

Elle enfonça sa main encore plus profondément, libérant un courant électrique, ce qui fit doubler les cris du mage noir.

- Bon, t'es résistante ! Passons à une autre méthode !

Gloria attrapa le mage noir et la resuspendit au plafond. Elle prit un couteau et s'approcha de sa victime.

- J'ai une petite devinette... Quel est le point commun entre un mage noir qui se tait et une pomme ?

Léo ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- Tu crois que je pourrais t'éplucher en une seule fois ? se mit à sourire Gloria.

Et la bête entailla sur toute sa longueur le dos de l'ex serpentard qui poussa un long hurlement. La déesse fit la même chose sur le torse, les jambes et les bras.

- Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir ! J'ai besoin d'un bain, je reviens ! se mit à rire Gloria avant de sortir, immédiatement suivit de ses sbires.

Léo perdait lentement connaissance. Elle voyait son sang couler doucement sur le plancher.

« Tara... » pensa-t-elle avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Une petite review pour les auteurs ?

Bisous,

Leo et Ripper


	11. Réorganisation

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais changement de pc, perte de word, transfert de données chaotique, et beaucoup de taff à mon travail !

Enfin bon, sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de VDF ! Merci à tous nos revieweurs et lecteurs !

Chapitre 11 : Réorganisation

Les professeurs s'étaient retrouvés à la fin des cours dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ripper trépignait sur place, elle voulait de l'action.

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on va lui péter sa gueule, à la blondasse ? demanda-t-elle rageusement.

- Pas tout de suite, répliqua Giles. J'ai fait des recherches, et je dois dire qu'on est mal barré...

- On a réussi à la tuer une fois, on peut bien recommencer, dit calmement Spike en s'allumant une clope.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, fit remarquer Tara. Son aura a changé, mais je ne sais pas en quoi.

- On s'en fout de son aura. On y va, on lui fout une grosse branlée, on récupère Léo et le tour est joué ! s'énerva le mage blanc.

- Mais vous allez m'écouter oui ! s'exclama Giles. Je vous explique : la première fois, on a pu la tuer, car elle était à moitié humaine. Mais maintenant, elle n'est que déesse. Donc son pouvoir et sa force sont décuplés. Honnêtement, on n'est pas de taille.

- Minerva, commencez le recrutement pour un nouveau professeur de métamorphose, dit froidement Tara avant de quitter la pièce.

Mais Ripper ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle quitta à son tour le bureau et attrapa le professeur de DCFM.

- Toi, t'en a peut-être rien à foutre de Léo, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors tu bouges ton cul et tu retournes nous aider ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisaient du regard. McLay tourna les talons, et s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements. Ripper poussa un juron tellement vulgaire que nous ne vous le communiquerons pas, de peur de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Le mage blanc retourna à la petit réunion, décidé à récupérer sa pote de biture.

- Lucifer, prince des ténèbres, apparaît-moi, et écoute ma supplique !

Tara était assise en tailleur au milieu de son salon. Des herbes se consumaient doucement à ses côtés, et elle psalmodiait cette phrase depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Soudain, une fumée noire envahit la pièce et Lucifer apparut, épée en main.

- Tiens, ma belle fille ! Magne-toi, je n'ai que cinq minutes à t'accorder... On est en pleine baston en bas...

- Je voulais vous dire que Gloria a capturé votre fille.

Le regard de Lucifer se fit d'acier. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, cette déesse de mes couilles même si j'en ai pas.

Il se concentra un instant, puis un faible sourire illumina son visage.

- Léo est encore vivante, et Gloria est limite hystérique. Ma fille n'a encore rien dit.

- Que peut-on faire pour la récupérer ? demanda Tara.

Satan haussa les sourcils.

- Vous êtes encore am... commença-t-il.

- Elle ne doit rien révéler au sujet de la clé, coupa Tara.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Je la connais. Elle préférera mourir plutôt que dévoiler ce secret... Sur ce, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tenez-moi au courant...

Lucifer disparut sur ces mots. Tara s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, j'va rameuter mes anges ! dit Ripper en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Merlin ne voudra pas, rétorqua Albus.

- Mais je l'emmerde Merlin ! Je suis colonel de l'armée des anges ! On va aller délivrer Léo ! sécha le mage blanc. J'y vais demain matin à la première heure.

- Et tes cours ? demanda Severus.

- Tu m'en donneras des particuliers... se mit à rire Ripper. Bon, c'est pas qu'il est tard, mais je vais me piauter ! A demain !

Le mage blanc sortit du bureau, laissant les professeurs sur le cul.

Le lendemain matin, Ripper se téléporta au paradis, tandis qu'Hermione s'enferma dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rendre le démon qui habitait Léo inoffensif. La directrice de serdaigle fouilla de fond en comble la réserve, et finit par tomber sur un ouvrage de potions interdites. En lisant l'index de l'ouvrage, elle poussa un hurlement de joie. Elle avait trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Le livre sous le bras, Hermione courut en direction des cachots du directeur de Serpentard.

- Non !

- Mais t'es con, papi Merlin ! T'as rien pigé à ce que je t'ai expliqué, ou tu fais semblant ? s'énervait Ripper.

Merlin et sa descendante se toisaient du regard.

- JE VEUX MES ANGES ! reprit Ripper.

- Tu ne les auras pas !

- Le monde sera détruit par ta faute, vieux machin !

- Miss de la Blackstaff, pour l'instant Gloria n'est pas notre priorité. Notre plus gros soucis est la crise qui secoue les enfers. Si Lucifer perd son trône, Bullrog va attaquer le paradis. Nos anges doivent être prêt à combattre. C'est pour cela que je ne peux accorder ta requête.

- Mais si Léo meurt, Gloria va installer l'enfer sur terre ! Ca revient au même ! s'égosilla Ripper.

- Non, car elle n'a pas encore la clé.

- Si le conflit de Lucifer t'inquiète tant que ça, pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas tes anges l'aider ?

- Nous interviendrons si cela est inévitable.

Le mage blanc bouillait de rage. Il lui fallait trouver l'argument convainquant. Soudain, elle afficha un rictus machiavélique.

- Et d'après toi, comment Lucifer pourra-t-il gagner cette guerre sans le soutient de sa fille ? Après tout, elle est la générale de l'armée des ténèbres, le bras droit de son père...

Merlin se mordit les lèvres.

- Rentre à Poudlard... Je te communique ma réponse dans une semaine...

- UNE SEMAINE ! s'époumona Ripper. Mais c'est bien trop long ! Léo a le temps de crever dix fois !

Merlin ne répondit pas, et claqua des doigts. Ripper se trouva instantanément dans la grande salle. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait passé toute sa journée en négociation avec Merlin.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Severus.

- Il me donne sa réponse dans une semaine... Ce qu'il peut être bouché alors cte vieux con ! grogna Ripper.

- Il ne veut pas nous aider ? demanda Albus.

- Il se la joue « ptêt ben qu'oui, ptêt ben qu'non... Ca m'énerve ! »... regrogna le mage blanc. En plus, pas la peine de demander de l'aide à Lucifer, il parait que c'est le merdier en bas...

- Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle est déjà morte... murmura Spike.

Ripper lui décolla un gros pain dans la tronche.

- Redis ça, et je te saoûle à l'eau bénite ! menaça le mage blanc. Demain, c'est le week-end. Tout le monde dans la bibliothèque pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Le mage blanc quitta la grande salle non sans avoir piqué quelques provisions. Tara se leva à son tour et regagna ses appartements. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et attrapa du bout des doigts son alliance. Severus lui avait glissé un soir, sous la porte. Elle serra la bague dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Tara sentait que Léo était toujours vivante. Elle posa l'objet sur sa table de nuit et se coucha.

Samedi matin, à la première heure (c'est-à-dire midi pour Ripper), le mage blanc et les professeurs se retrouvèrent au lieu convenu.

- Première chose, avec Hermione, nous avons réussi à faire la potion « Kalmdémon ». Léo devra en boire une fiole tous les jours, à la même heure, commença Severus.

- Et pendant combien de temps , demanda Minerva.

- Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... murmura Hermione.

Ripper éclata de rire.

- Oh putain elle va pas être contente ! Léo disait toujours : « L'avantage d'être lesbienne, c'est que t'as pas à te faire chier à gober une pilule tous les jours ! » ! Non, sérieux, vous avez pas mieux, parce qu'elle va brailler comme un elfe de maison qu'on écorche !

- HEY ! s'écria Hermione, choquée.

Le directeur de serpentard secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

- Minerva, continua Ripper. Lancez le sort trouvetou. Il faut savoir où et dans quel état est notre mage noir. Selon les données qu'on aura, on décidera du moment de l'intervention.

La directrice de Poudlard se leva, et recommença avec force, vigueur, application et fermeté ses moulinets. Cependant, à la différence de la première fois, personne ne plaisanta. L'écran finit par apparaître. L'Europe, puis l'Angleterre, puis une rue sombre et crasseuse apparurent. L'image s'affina : le 6ème étage était visible, puis une pièce avec, en son centre, deux personnes, dont une inconsciente dans un sale état. Quand l'image se fixa, Hermione ferma les yeux d'horreur, Ripper beugla qu'on devait tuer cette salope de rouquine, Severus et Harry bouillaient de rage. Seule Tara semblait insensible à ce spectacle. Spike s'alluma une clope nerveusement et posa les yeux sur son amie de Sunnydale.

Léo sentit une douleur dans la nuque : quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt : la lumière vive lui avait provoqué un violent mal de crâne.

- Allez debout ! Ca fait deux jours que tu dors, et je m'ennuie ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte...

Le professeur de métamorphose reconnut la voix de Gloria.

- Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais pouvoir continuer à m'amuser ! Pour la forme, je te le redemande : où est la clé ? demanda Gloria.

- Dans ton cul... murmura le mage noir.

La déesse donna un coup de pied dans sa victime qui se remit à hurler.

- Ca m'avait manqué ! J'aime entendre les hurlements des personnes que je torture ! Je dois tenir ça de ton père... ironisa la bête. D'ailleurs, ce bon vieux Lucifer a des bonnes méthodes que je voudrais tester sur toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !

Gloria s'amusa alors à casser un à un tous les doigts de Léo.

« Putain, vite, une incantation de guérison, sinon je vais y laisser ma peau ! »

Léo se concentra, malgré la douleur.

« MERDE ! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? »

- Oh que c'est mignon ! Elle essaye de faire de la magie ! se mit à rire Gloria. Oublie ça ! Mes moines ont immunisé cette pièce par un puissant sort ! Bon, continuons de jouer, je m'amuse follement !

- T'es une pauvre fille ! Tue-moi si ça te chante, mais mon père me vengera !

- Lucifer ne peut rien contre moi ! siffla Gloria en balançant un coup de poing dans la gueule de Léo, qui crachait du sang. J'aimerai pouvoir aspirer ton cerveau, te voir perdre la raison. Mais il paraît que la douleur peut rendre fou... On essaye ?

- Je te rote à la gueule et te pisse au cul morue, et en zigzag connasse... murmura Léo

La bête lui prit le poignet droit, et le retourna, faisant entendre un craquement sonore, puis ouvrit un coffre de bois, et sortit des petits serpents.

- Un petit souvenirs des enfers envoyé par ma copine Rosenberg : des mini basilics. Ils vont t'empoisonner. Oh, ça ne te tuera pas. Ca te fera juste souffrir pendant plusieurs jours, te faisant sombrer petit à petit dans la folie...

Elle lâcha les serpents qui se précipitèrent sur le mage noir. Léo eut le réflexe immédiat de leur parler en fourchelangue.

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI ! dit le mage noir.

Les serpents s'arrêtèrent nets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Gloria à ses moines.

- Votre grandeur, il semblerait que les reptiles lui obéissent.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! enragea la déesse.

Elle attrapa un serpent et le fit exploser.

- ATTAQUEZ LA OU IL VOUS ARRIVERA LA MEME CHOSE ! hurla Gloria aux basiliques.

Ces derniers se jetèrent sur le mage noir et la mordirent de toute part. Léo sentait les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le venin se répandre dans ses veines. Elle sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Bisous à tous et à toutes,

Léo et Ripper


	12. La fuite

Après de long mois d' absence, la suite de VDF ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La fuite...

Severus et Giles durent faire preuve de toute leur persuasion pour tenir Ripper tranquille. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu, le mage blanc avait attrapé Excalibur, et était prête à aller affronter Gloria seule.

- J'm'en va lui faire un deuxième trou du cul ! beuglait Rip'.

- Calme-toi ! On va trouver une solution... tempéra Giles.

- Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien que tu te fasses massacrer toi aussi ! Tu dois rester à Poudlard et protéger la clé... enchaîna Severus. Maintenant, retourne t'entraîner avec Hermione...

Ripper grogna, mais prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque en traînant des pieds. Elle en avait marre d'attendre la réponse de Merlin, mais elle était obligée. Le week-end passa lentement. La guerre inter-maison avait cessé depuis la capture du mage noir. Les poufsouffles restaient cloîtrés dans leur salle commune. Drago avait appelé Anyanka, pour prendre des nouvelles des enfers. Le démon vengeur était assez pessimiste. Les rebelles gagnaient du terrain, et Lucifer avait dû se replier dans son palais. Ce dernier était maintenant assiégé. Le lundi matin, les cours reprirent dans une ambiance sombre.

* * *

La brume se dissipait lentement. Lorsque Léo ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Gloria se tenant devant une glace, essayant un chapeau. La pièce était envahie de sacs, de vêtements qu'elle venait sûrement d'acheter. Elle remarqua que la déesse lui avait retiré sa chemise, la laissant en soutien gorge dans la salle froide et humide. Elle avait plusieurs côtes cassées, et de grosses entailles sur le corps.

"J'vais choper une grippe avec ses conneries !" pensa l'ex serpentard.

- Tiens, une revenante ! T'as encore dormi deux jours ! Tu nous fais des siestes de 48 heures ou quoi ? s'exclama Gloria. Enfin bon, tu tombes bien, j'avais envie de jouer... Trouves-tu que ce chapeau me met en valeur ?

- Non, on voit encore ta gueule ! Essaye plutôt ce sac plastique, là-bas... Il couvrira peut-être ta boite crânienne difforme et enflée...

La déesse s'approcha rapidement du mage noir et lui colla un uppercut.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ! siffla Gloria. Je parie que ça t'amuse beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Dis –le ! Me torturer, ça te plait ! Pourquoi ? Elle n'est même pas à toi, cette saloperie ! Et moi je la veux, il me la faut, j'en ai besoin tout de suite ! Et tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir me dire où est la clé ! C'est typique ! Ces mortels qui se permettent de me contrarier avec leurs mensonges, leur silence... Ca devient lassant ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Y'a autre chose qui m'ennuie...

Léo ne put répondre, tant elle était sonnée. Gloria lui remit une droite.

- Tout ce temps que je passe à te tabasser, il est perdu pour moi, j'pourrais pas le rattraper !

- Bien fait pour ta gueule, salope ! ricana l'ex serpentard.

- Une question : Un mage noir, c'est résistant au feu ?

Léo déglutit difficilement en voyant la bête prendre une barre de fer chauffé à blanc et une torche enflammée.

- Allumez le feu ! se mit à chanter la déesse.

Gloria colla la barre de métal sur le torse de Léo et mit le feu à son jean.

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore résister ? Parle, dis-moi où est ma clé, et tout sera fini...

Le mage noir se tordait de douleur. Elle essayait d'éteindre le feu en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

- Je ne te dirai rien ! hurla le mage noir.

- On verra bien, s'énerva la bête.

Gloria lui appliqua la barre brûlante dans le dos. Quand elle la retira, un lambeau de chair partit avec.

- Mauvaise épilation ! se mit à rire la déesse. Je m'amuse follement ! Bon, jouons à d'autres jeux ! J'en ai plein en réserve !

La déesse prit un couteau, et la torche.

- Ca s'appelle saignera ou saignera pas : je te coupe, et je cautérise à l'aide de la torche. C'est parti ! se mit à rire la bête.

Gloria s'amusa donc pendant une demi heure à couper Léo de toute part pour la faire cicatriser deux minutes après.

- T'es pas drôle ! Tes hurlements n'étaient pas très convaincants... C'est pas grave, j'ai un autre jeu envoyé par Willow : Basique ou acide ? On va tester les deux sur ta peau voir ce que tu préfères...

La déesse attrapa deux fioles et les versa sur le torse de l'ex serpentard, qui hurla à plein poumon.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, ces liquides rongent ta peau... Et ça dégage pas mal de chaleur ce truc...

Le mage noir hurla de plus belle, car le mélange base acide créa de l'eau salée qui s'infiltrait dans ses blessures. Sous la douleur inhumaine, elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

* * *

- Recontactons les observateurs ! s'exclama Ripper. Ils pourront nous aider !

- C'est une bonne idée. Ils ont accès à certains livres qui nous en apprendront assez sur Gloria... appuya Albus.

- Et Lucifer ? Quelqu'un l'a prévenu ? demanda Spike.

- Je m'en suis occupée... répondit Tara. Pour l'instant, il ne peut intervenir...

- Des nouvelles de Merlin ? interrogea Severus.

- Aucune... Ce ptit vieux commence à me faire chier !

- Il faut attendre alors. Si on le relance, ça va l'énerver, et il va nous envoyer chier... répliqua Minerva.

- Bon, je m'occupe des observateurs. Allons nous coucher, dit posément Giles en se levant.

Tous sortirent du bureau de Minerva et regagnèrent leur appartement.

Les jours suivant furent les plus long que Ripper ai connu de toute sa vie. Les cours l'emmerdaient, et elle était toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse du paradis. Une semaine plus tard, une délégation du Conseil des Observateurs arriva à Poudlard avec une pile de bouquin.

Minerva, sous la demande de ses collègues, relança le sort trouvtout, et toujours avec force, vigueur, application et fermeté. L'image qu'afficha l'écran dix millions de pixel fit vomir Ginny et Hermione. En effet, il ne semblait plus y avoir un centimètre carré de peau intacte sur le corps du mage noir. Même la stoïque Tara ne put retenir une vague de nausée.

- Vas-y ! Vomis tes slim fast, connasse ! sécha Ripper en direction de la prof de DCFM.

Le mage blanc regarda un agenda. Cela faisait deux semaines que Gloria retenait le mage noir. Le silence régnait dans le bureau de Minerva. Un ange passa, littéralement.

- Mage blanc ! Merlin vous fait dire qu'il ne pourra pas vous prêter des anges. Il a envoyé une petite légion aux enfers pour prêter main forte à Lucifer...

L'ange disparut sans que le mage blanc ne puisse ajouter un mot.

- Il est midi... On bouffe, et on va la chercher... répliqua froidement Ripper. Severus, Harry, Hermione, tenez-vous prêt, ça va chier...

Le mage blanc ramassa son sac, et se dirigea avec ses amis vers la grande salle.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa peau brûlée au 3ème degré par endroit, entaillé par d'autres. Gloria avait continué à la torturer pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de tissus collés aux plaies par le sang coagulé.

- Enfin de retour ? Ca fait 10 jours que tu dors... J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte ! Je m'ennuyais profondément, alors j'ai continué sans toi... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'ex serpentard essaya de bouger, mais ses clavicules et tous les os de ses bras étaient cassés. Quand à ses jambes, c'est comme si elles avaient disparut. Elle n'avait plus aucune sensation.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné... Je vais te dire où est la clé... murmura Léo, à bout de force.

- C'est bien, tu en as mis du temps ! Deux semaines ! Parle, je t'écoute.

- Donne-moi à boire d'abord...

Gloria servit un verre d'eau et le fit boire au mage noir.

- MAINTENANT PARLE ! hurla la déesse en explosant le verre sur le visage de la serpentard, qui saignait abondamment.

-La clé... est... un anneau doré... Il se trouve au doigt d'un sorcier puissant... Il habite dans l'empire du milieu... Il s'appelle Gandalf...

- Glorifissance ! Nous partons tout de suite à la recherche de ce Gandalf, et nous vous rapporterons la clé ! s'exclama un des moines.

- Pauvre crétin ! Elle nous parle du seigneur des anneaux ! Un film ! Le mage noir raconte des mensonges... s'énerva la déesse.

- Ouais, mais c'est si drôle de voir ta vieille gueule liftée se déformer par la colère, que j'ai pas pu résister !

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! JE SUIS INFINIMENT BELLE...

- Et infiniment conne... Tu te prends pour qui ? Une déesse ? La déesse des paumées et des névrosées, accroc à la mode pour midinettes attardées ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une veille meuf imbaisable qui ne se trouvera jamais de mecs ou de nanas ! Tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'une ratée coincée frisant la quarantaine dans un monde trop bien pour elle...

Gloria donna un violent coup de poing à Léo qui traversa un mur. Elle se trouva dans un long couloir, les mains toujours attachées.

« C'est l'occasion de filer. C'est susceptible une déesse... Merci pour le tuyau, Spike ! »

Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais ne pouvait s'aider de ses bras fracturés. Elle réussit quand même mais se rendit compte au bout de deux pas qu'une de ses jambes était ouverte sur toute sa longueur, et que les os de l'autre étaient en miette. La douleur devenait plus intense à chaque pas, pour devenir vite insoutenable. Sa vision était trouble. Du sang lui coulait sur un œil, et l'autre était à moitié fermé. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et tenta de se faire une incantation de guérison, sans succès. Elle était incapable de faire de la magie, trop usée par les deux semaines de torture qu'elle avait subie. Elle reprit lentement sa marche.

- ALLEZ ME LA CHERCHER ! J'AI PAS FINI DE L'INTERROGER ! hurla Gloria.

- Votre volonté sera faite, votre sublimissime intelligence ! répondirent trois moines en sortant après moult révérences.

Le mage noir tomba sur le sol. Elle rampa pour avancer, laissant des traînées de sang.

- La voilà ! s'exclama un des pruneaux.

Léo était au bout du couloir. Elle s'était relevée et s'appuyait contre une fenêtre, incapable d'avancer plus loin.

- Venez avec nous, mage noir, votre glorifissance vous demande !

- Dans son cul... murmura l'ex serpentard avant de se jeter par la fenêtre, après avoir traversé la vitre.

Léo chuta dans le vide. Elle sentit les éclats de verre dans son dos. Quand elle percuta le sol, plusieurs étages plus bas, elle les sentit s'enfoncer profondément, transperçant un poumon. Le mage noir sentait le peu de sang qui lui restait prendre la place de son oxygène.

« Vite, faut que je me téléporte ! Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Allez ! téléportation ! Et merde ! Trois deux un téléportation ! P'tet que le compte à rebours était pas assez long… Cinq quatre trois deux un téléportation ! »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais rien ne se fit. Léo ne pouvait bouger aucun membre et n'avait plus de force magique. Elle entendit des bruits de pas. En tournant la tête, elle vit les moines de Gloria sortir de l'immeuble et s'approcher d'elle. Elle remarqua une petite flaque d'eau au niveau de son nez et sourit.

« Je peux y arriver, faut que j'y arrive... »

Elle fixa comme elle put la mini flaque, voyant de moins en mois bien, le noir l'envahissant.

« Faut que je reste consciente encore un peu... Allez, un dernier effort... Yes ! J'ai réussi ! Je rentre à la maison... »

Le mage noir venait de métamorphoser les trois gouttes d'eau en trois gouttes de potions de remise en forme. Mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger sa tête pour boire les quelques gouttes. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant les sbires de Gloria s'approcher d'elle.

«Il ne reste qu'une solution... Essayons. Pour voir... »

Léo se concentra et prit sa forme animagus. Elle essaya de se mettre à quatre pattes, et s'écroula la gueule dans l'herbe quelques secondes plus tard, reprenant forme humaine. Cependant, elle avait le visage au niveau des gouttes de potions. Elle réussit à les avaler et se téléporta au moment ou les sbires de Gloria allaient se saisir d'elle.

Léo tomba sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Puis elle entendit des cris. Les élèves étaient terrorisés à la vue de ce corps mutilé et ensanglanté. La tête de la serpentard allait exploser quand elle sentit quelqu'un au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil à moitié : c'était Severus.

- J'suis où ? murmura Léo au maître des potions.

- Tu es dans la grande salle, à Poudlard. Que s'est-il passé ? répondit Ripper qui venait de s'approcher

- J'ai rien dit... Faut le dire à Tara... chuchota le mage noir avant de tomber inconsciente.

- VITE ! FAUT L'EMMENER DANS SA CHAMBRE ! hurla Harry aux autres professeurs.

- Je vais chercher Mary ! s'exclama Hermione.

- NON ! répliquèrent en chœur Faith et Tara.

- C'est ça ou elle crève ! continua la directrice de serdaigle en se téléportant.

- TARA ! SEVERUS ! Aidez-moi à la transporter ! s'exclama Minerva en s'approchant de Léo. ALBUS ! Préviens Pomfresh !

- Non... répondit calmement Tara, sans un regard pour son ex.

McGonagall se planta devant Tara et lui mit sa baguette magique sur la gorge.

- C'est parce qu'elle s'est fait prendre à ta place qu'elle est dans cet état, alors bouge-toi, sinon je ferai bien un sortilège impardonnable sur ton visage d'ingrate ! siffla la directrice.

- De plus, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver... continua Albus.

Au moment où Severus allait prononcer le mobilis corpus, Tara prit Léo dans ses bras, et sortit de la salle sans un mot.

Quand elle fut seule, Tara posa une bise sur le front ensanglantée du mage noir.

- Pourquoi tu as pris ma place ? Tu n'aurais pas dû... murmura le professeur de DCFM en marchant vers les appartements de Léo.

Ce que Tara ne vit pas c'est que Dumbledore, invisible, l'avait observée un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Promis, la suite viendra dans deux semaine toute au plus !

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo


	13. L’attente

**Bonsoir !**

**Voilà la suite de VDF4 ! Bonne lecture, et merci à tous les revieweurs !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'attente...**

Quand Mary entra dans la chambre de Léo avec Ripper et toute l'équipe professorale, elle eut un haut le cœur. Pomfresh essayait de soigner le professeur de métamorphose, sans résultat.

- Mais qui lui a fait ça ? demanda le chirurgien en examinant le corps mutilé de son ex.

Les professeurs se regardaient. Devaient-ils dire à cette moldue la menace qui pesait sur le monde en ce moment.

- Si vous ne me dites rien, j'aurai des difficultés à la soigner ! s'emporta Mary, en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et, d'un coup de baguette magique, leva les sorts d'oubliette que le médecin avait subis à chacune de ses venues à Poudlard. Cette dernière se prit la tête dans les mains, ses souvenirs refaisant surface.

- Vous... vous êtes quoi ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

- Nous sommes des sorciers, répliqua doucement Albus. Une déesse du nom de Gloria a capturé Miss Hedges et l'a torturée pendant deux semaines...

- J'ai tenté une incantation de guérison, mais sans résultat, enchaîna Tara.

Mary fixait le professeur de DCFM. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient haineusement.

- Bien, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler. Mme Pomfresh, restez avec moi. Mr Rogue, j'aurai aussi besoin de votre aide. Les autres, partez.

- Mais euh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! C'est ma pote, je reste ! grogna Ripper. Et puis, je sais faire les incantations de guérison et j'ai même mon brevet de secourisme !

- D'accord, vous pouvez rester... Mais les autres, dehors ! Je vous rappellerai quand on aura fini...

Tara sortit la tête haute, sans un regard en arrière, et le reste du corps enseignant se retira après avoir remercié le médecin. Cette dernière attrapa ses outils et commença à répertorier les nombreuses blessures de son ex, Pomfresh prenant note.

- Vous êtes nul ! hurlait Gloria. C'était un presque cadavre, et vous l'avez laissée s'enfuir !

- Pardons, votre Glorifissance ! commença un moine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la déesse le décapita.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va leur laisser le temps de découvrir qui est la clé. Les gentils ont toujours l'habitude de vouloir mettre en sécurité ce que veulent les méchants, c'est-à-dire moi. Qu'ils fassent le sale boulot à ma place, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller me servir par la suite ! s'exclama Gloria.

Son rire de démente résonna dans tout l'immeuble.

- Lésion cérébrale, poumon droit perforé, toutes les côtes sont brisées, ainsi que les os des bras, avant bras, mains et doigts. Jambes droite : fracture ouverte. Jambe gauche : os en miette. Peau brûlée sur 90 de la surface corporelle, trop de sang perdu. Il faut commencer par une transfusion. Son groupe sanguin est A négatif. Qui est dans ce cas ? demanda Mary.

Pomfresh ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait le médecin.

- Moi, j'suis A positif, répondit Ripper.

- Et pour les autres, je n'en sais rien... les sorciers n'ont jamais entendu parler de groupe sanguin...

Tara entra sans frapper et posa le carnet de santé du mage noir sur un bureau. Elle allait sortir quand le mage blanc l'interpella.

- HEY ! Tara ! C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ?

- O négatif, donneur universel... répliqua froidement l'américaine.

Mary sourit à Ripper.

- Viens par là, tu vas nous aider... Et t'as pas le choix ! répliqua Ripper. Pas besoin d'appeler Evelyne Thomas !

Le mage blanc fit s'allonger le prof de DCFM à côté du mage noir. Mary prit deux aiguilles et un tuyau et entreprit la transfusion. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, le cœur du mage noir rata plusieurs battements.

- Merde ! Y'a un problème ! s'écria Mary.

Ripper réfléchit à toute allure.

- Je sais ! Le sang de Tara est trop pur ! Ca va la tuer !

De la Blackstaff fit apparaître deux bouteilles de Jack Da' et força l'américaine à les boire cul sec. L'alcool fit rapidement effet, et le rythme cardiaque du mage noir redevint quasiment normal.

- Ouf ! On a eu chaud ! s'exclama Ripper tandis que le prof de DCFM s'était endormie, suite au trop plein d'alcool.

Pendant ce temps, Mary retira le bout de verre des poumons de Léo et Pomfresh répara la plaie avec un baume magique. Ensuite, elles remirent en place les différents os minutieusement. Ripper les aida, car c'était un vrai puzzle.

- J'en ai un, mais je sais pas où le mettre ! C'est quoi ? demanda le mage blanc.

- Euh... C'est un morceau de clavicule droite. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Près du mollet gauche...

Ripper haussa les épaules et donna le bout d'os au médecin qui le remit au bon endroit. Au bout de deux heures, elles avaient enfin reconstitué le squelette du mage noir et Pomfresh souda tout cela magiquement.

- Il reste des fractures, mais chaque chose en son temps, dit Mary en s'asseyant quelques minutes. Mme Pomfresh, vous avez quelque chose pour que sa peau se régénère et surtout, pour qu'elle se referme avant qu'il n'y ait des infections ?

L'infirmière acquiesça et sortit une grosse bouteille d'un liquide verdâtre.

- Reculez-vous, car va y avoir pas mal de fumée... expliqua Pompom en arrosant le corps de Léo de ce liquide.

En effet, dès que la potion entrait en contact avec la peau de l'ex serpentard, une épaisse fumée verte apparaissait.

- Faut laisser agir deux minutes, continua Pomfresh.

Le temps écoulé, la fumée se dissipa, et, mis à part quelques bleus et une dizaine de coupures et brûlures, l'ancienne préfète en chef était comme neuve. Hermione retira la transfusion du bras de Tara, cette dernière ayant donné le sang nécessaire, et lui administra une potion régénératrice de sang, ainsi qu'à Léo.

- Nous continuerons tout à l'heure. Allons manger, proposa Mary. On a fait le plus gros. Ce soir, on s'occupe de la commotion.

Hermione et Pomfresh acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce après avoir recouvert les professeurs de métamorphose et de DCFM d'une couverture bien chaude.

A leur retour, Tara, profondément endormie, tenait Léo dans ses bras. Hermione et Pomfresh eurent un regard amusé, mais Mary soupira d'agacement. Ripper s'en foutait, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient faire à présent.

- Bon, on le continue, ce docteur Maboule ? interrogea le mage blanc.

Mary et Hermione se mirent à rire, tandis que l'infirmière ne comprenait pas la blague.

Le médecin prit un scalpel et s'approcha de son ex. Une plaie béante sur le derrière du crâne exposait une partie de son cerveau.

- Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc rose et visqueux ? demanda Ripper en regardant au dessus de l'épaule du chirurgien.

- C'est son cerveau... murmura Mary en écartant les cheveux de la plaie.

- Putain ! C'est cool ! Quand elle se réveillera, je pourrais lui dire qu'elle en a un ! se mit à rire le mage blanc. Je devrais faire une photo, sinon, elle me croira pas !

Mary demanda du silence et commença à opérer. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure puis, avec l'aide de Pomfresh, elle referma la plaie.

- Pourquoi elle se réveille pas la morue ? demanda Ripper qui commençait à se faire chier.

- Elle est dans le coma, et je ne sais pas quand elle en sortira... Hermione, tu restes avec elle ? demanda Mary.

- Pas de soucis... répondit la directrice de serdaigle.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

- Vous avez fait du beau travail, mademoiselle. Minerva voudrait vous voir...

- Bien, je vous suis...

Mary, Ripper, Pompom et Albus sortirent de la pièce. Hermione attrapa un livre et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit du mage noir. Elle jetait de temps à autre un regard sur Léo et Tara, qui dormaient l'une contre l'autre.

Quand Tara se réveilla, elle se sentait bien. Elle était au chaud et une quiétude qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps l'habitait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était assoupie sur l'épaule de Léo, toujours endormie. Elle contempla son ex et dut admettre que Mary avait fait un excellent travail.

- Enfin réveillée ?

Tara se tourna et vit Hermione, les bras croisés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur de DCFM sortit rapidement du lit.

- Je vois que Hedges est tirée d'affaire... répliqua sèchement Tara.

- Pas encore... Elle est dans le coma... Apparemment, tu as bien dormi, remarqua Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. Comme oreiller, on peut mieux faire !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... Pendant que tu dormais, tu affichais un sourire béat. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir dormi avec ta femme... continua la directrice de serdaigle.

La directrice de gryffondor ne put répondre.

- Au fait, Minerva a demandé à ce que Mary reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Avec Gloria qui traîne dans les parages, on aura besoin de son aide, ajouta Hermione, avec un rictus machiavélique.

Tara serra les poings, et partit sans un mot.

Les jours passèrent, et le mage noir ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les professeurs, sauf Tara qui refusait de s'occuper de l'ex serpentard, alternaient la garde, mais Hermione insistait pour veiller sur son amie chaque nuit. Ripper passait tous les jours après les cours, et changeait la perfusion de Jack Da' de Léo.

- Ben oui, faudrait pas qu'elle crève parce qu'il y a trop de sang dans son système alcoolique ! se justifiait le mage blanc.

Cependant, dès que la pendule sonnait les douze coups de minuit, on pouvait assister à une scène étrange. Hermione, feignant de dormir, observait amusée Tara entrer à pas de loup dans la salle. Cette dernière s'asseyait sur le lit du mage noir et lui faisait la conversation pendant une heure. Puis elle partait aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue, et la directrice de Serdaigle se disait que tout n'était pas fini entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. McGonagall et Dumbledore, ne voulant pas que la morosité envahisse l'école, avaient décidé d'organiser un bal d'Halloween. Cette nouvelle fut annoncée le 28 octobre au matin, et les élèves hurlèrent de joie.

- Ah ben il était temps ! C'est pas qu'on se faisait chier ici mais presque ! remarqua Ripper.

A la sortie du petit déjeuner, le mage blanc fut accosté par Giles, qui lui demanda si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière pour cette festivité annuelle. Le mage blanc sautilla de joie et claqua une bise sur la joue de l'observateur, qui rougit sur le coup. Le reste de la journée se déroula sous le signe de la bonne humeur, les élèves se demandant ce qu'ils allaient porter pour cette occasion. La grande salle était en effervescence le soir même, et les élèves eurent du mal à s'endormir.

Léo ouvrit les yeux. La faible luminosité de la pièce lui donna un mal de crâne.

- AIEUH ! Putain fais chier de bordel de cul…

- Léo !

Le mage noir reconnut la voix de la directrice de serdaigle. Cette dernière posa le livre qu'elle lisait et embrassa langoureusement son amie.

- Hermione ? J'suis où ?

- Dans tes appartements. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le mage noir se leva difficilement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un semi broyeur mais ça va... Putain, j'ai mal au crâne ! Pour la partie de jambe en l'air, faudra attendre un peu...

- Normal, t'es pas encore totalement guérie... Ton mal de crâne va durer encore deux semaines. Tu es arrivée dans un tel état... Tu étais à demi morte...

- T'inquiète pas, la personne qui me tuera n'est pas encore née ! se mit à rire le mage noir en ayant la plus belle toux de fumeur jamais enregistrée.

Elle s'alluma une clope, mais toussa de douleur et dut l'éteindre.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Pourquoi a peux pu fumer ? brailla l'ex serpentard.

- T'avais un poumon perforé à ton arrivée... remarqua la directrice de serdaigle en esquissant un sourire.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle ! Je veux ma clope !

Pendant que le mage noir persévérait dans ses tentatives de tabagisme, Hermione prévint par télépathie Ripper, qui alerta les autres professeurs.

- TARA ! Y'A LEO QUI S'EST REVEILLEE ! s'exclama le mage blanc en débarquant dans les appartements de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- M'en fous ! T'as vu l'heure ? Il est une heure du mat'. Laisse-moi dormir... répliqua Tara.

- AH NON ! Tu bouges ton cul !

Le mage blanc attrapa le professeur de DCFM et les téléporta toute deux.

- MORUE ! Tu nous as foutu les jetons ! hurla Ripper en débarquant dans la salle.

Tous les professeurs étaient présents. Tara se mit en retrait par rapport à ses collègues et feuilleta le livre qu'Hermione avait laissé.

- Des nouvelles de l'autre pute ? demanda le mage noir en faisant apparaître une bouteille de vodka qu'elle but d'une traite.

- Non, pas depuis que tu es partie, et c'est inquiétant...Mais raconte nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! continua Drago, inquiet.

- Alors, mes vacances chez Gloria : Exercices physiques, cours de chimie, grande sieste, régime minceur et jeux ludiques... commença Léo.

Elle raconta en détail ce qui les deux semaines de torture passées avec la déesse.

- Conclusion, finit Léo, elle est fâchée car elle ne sait toujours pas qui est la clé...

- Putain morue, t'as déchiré ! s'exclama Ripper.

- Ouais, merci... poursuivit Drago.

- Mouais... Pas convaincu la Léo... Elle m'a laminé la tronche, et j'ai même pas pu lui casser un ongle...

- Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas manifestée... murmura Giles.

- Au fait Ripper... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'exclama Léo en faisant apparaître dix bouteilles de Jack Da'.

- Je... Tu y as pensé ? demanda Ripper.

- Ben évidemment Morue ! On est le 30 au matin, t'as dix neuf piges, ça se fête ! BITURE !

- AH NON ! s'exclamèrent Mary et Hermione. Tu feras ça demain ! Là, c'est l'heure de dormir.

Les deux mages se mirent à grogner, mais devant de telles marâtres, elles ne purent qu'obtempérer. Les professeurs quittèrent donc la pièce, laissant Hermione et Léo. La directrice de Serdaigle se mit en pyjama et se coucha auprès de son amie.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? lui murmura Léo. Le contrat récré est-il toujours d'actualité ?

Le professeur d'arithmancie esquissa un sourire coquin en éteignant la lumière. Les vêtements se trouvèrent rapidement à terre.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir ! Mais bientôt, vous aurez le droit au chapitre le plus délirant de VDF… Encore quelques jours de patience, et beaucoup de review !

Bisous,

Link


End file.
